Les 1001 Nuits
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Plusieurs OS et drabble sur l'univers de Magi, attention Yaoi sur certains textes. Couple favoris JafarXSinbad et YamuraihaXSharrkan
1. Chapter 1: 1er nuit

Le silence occupait tout le palais de Sindoria, certains ronflement parvenais des chambres sauf une, des petits cris plaintif et étouffée passer d'une porte, et pas n'importe laquelle mais celle du roi. Sinbad était torse nus assis en tailleur sur son lit, a la faible lumière de sa lampe à huile il ôter de son pauvre bras des éclats de verres briser, une fois sa tache achever il banda son bras en soupirant, comment il allait pouvoir expliquer cette faible blessures a Jafar ? Celui-ci allait s'en vouloir de n'être pas resté, il soupira une énième fois de frustration.

Flash Back

-Je t'assure que tu peux partir tranquille, de plus il ne veut me voir que moi, ce n'est de plus que des affaires pour du commerce il ne pourra rien me faire

-Mais Sin…

-Jafar vas t'en…s'il te plait…tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? Ajouta le roi en observant la réaction prévisible de son ami, il savait qu'attaquer la confiance de Jafar a son avis était bas mais il se doutait que sans ça le jeune homme ne serait pas partie. Il avait réussi mais il devrait se faire pardonne vu la ride qui se former entre les yeux gris de son ami, celui-ci était en colère et soucieux. Il se mit à rire doucement avant de préparé le contrat pour une affaire maritime dont le transporteur arriverait d'ici peu. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'il arriva et comme convenu il était venu seul, mais ce n'était qu'un piège pour blesse le roi de Sindoria, malheureusement on ne pouvait duper le roi des sept mers sans risquer sa mort immédiate mais dans la courte bagarre une lampe fut briser et les éclats transpercèrent la peau du roi, rien de bien grave mais cela mina le moral du jeune homme qui savait le savon qu'il aurait droit le lendemain. Son assaillant n'avait était que juste blesse et assommé pour pouvoir l'interroger sur son attaque, pour trouver surement un commanditaire.

Il allait éteindre sa lampe pour gagner quelques heures de sommeil quand la porte de chambre grinçant fit arrêtais tout mouvement de sa pars il fixa le nouvel arrivée, il ne put que sourire en reconnaissant la longue tenue crème de son conseiller Jafar, mais le sang se trouvant sur le bas de la tenue interpella Sinbad qui se leva directement pour voir de plus près son ami, il n'avait pas l'air blessé mais son regard trop calme commençait à peser sur le roi. Alors qu'il allait l'interrogé son conseiller lui montra un sourire sadique, il posa ses longs doigts fins sur le bras endolorie de Sinbad et une lueur satisfaite fit comprendre la situation au roi.

-Je n'est pas eu le temps de l'interroger tu sais ?

-Il n'avait pas à te touche !

-Ce n'est pas lui c'est un malheur accident

-C'est de sa faute il a dû payer !

Sinbad se laissa tomber sur son lit, il ne pourrais pas contredire Jafar ce soir, celui-ci se posa au pied du lit la tête coucher sur la jambe de son roi, celui-ci fit tomber le chapeau vert pour passer ses doigts dans la chevelure blanche de son cadet, ce soir encore il aurait besoin de sentir sa présence pour calmer ses pulsions, il tira le plus jeune pour l'allonger a ses coter. Sinbad et Jafar entretenaient une relation pour le moins ambiguë tous les autres le savaient, mais personnes n'oser vraiment poser la question pour savoir quel était leurs relation. Sinbad avait un bras dernière la nuque son autre main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, Jafar lui avait emmêlé ses jambes à son ami et posait sa tête sur son torse pour écouter le cœur lui fredonner son éternelle berceuse.

-Sin…

L'appel n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant il l'avait clairement entendu, il releva doucement le visage de son cadet avant de sceller doucement leurs lèvres, un simple baiser pour le rassure, pour le calmer. Leurs mains jointes, ils continuèrent leurs douces caresses sans pour autant dépasser une certaines limites, ni un couple ni pour autant des amis, même eux ne savait quel était ce sentiments si fort qui affectionnait lors de leurs retrouvailles nocturnes, mais ils y adonnaient avec joies obéissant à leurs envies.


	2. Chapter 2 : 2eme nuit

Fièvre : Yamuraiha x Sharrkan

Sindoria savait à quel point Yamuraiha et Sharrkan aimaient se disputer et provoquer conflit et bagarre, mais ils partageaient aussi une certaine tendresse. La magicienne parcourait le couloir se tenant contre le mur, son front couvèrent de sueur, les cernes sous ses yeux accentuer son visage tiré par la fatigue. Elle luttait contre le sommeil, elle était une des huit généraux elle n'allait pas céder contre une fièvre. Les gardes faisant leurs rondes de l'autre côté du couloir rendait Yamuraiha migraineuse, pourquoi autant de bruit lors de simple déplacement, ils ne pouvaient donc pas être plus calmes ? Et pourquoi parlaient ils si fort ? Elle fit encore trois pas avant de s'arrêter contre une porte, ses jambes flageolantes n'allais pas tenir encore longtemps le haut de son corps et sa tête adosser à la porte elle ne fit pas attention à ses gémissements plaintifs ni à l'homme qui venait d'arriver devant elle. Les yeux clos la bouche légèrement ouverte, il rougit face à ce spectacle et se repris si elle avait une pose pour le moins outrageusement attirante il se doutait que ce n'était pas pour jouer, il la voyait se crisper et entendait clairement sa douleur de sa douce voix. Sharrkan aimait cette femme, il ne pouvait qu'aimer ce caractère explosif, sa force et puis elle excelle dans son art mais jamais il ne l'avouerait même sous la torture. Ses longs cheveux bleues d'habitue si bien coiffé étaient emmêler en pagailles et collaient affreusement a sa peau, elle essaya de se relever pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard le plus doux qu'il puisse voir. Dans la douleur de sa fièvre elle ne reconnut pas toute suite son ami Sharrkan, elle s'approcha juste de lui et se laissa tomber allégrement se sentant protégée et ne pouvant lutter plus. C'est quand il la vit amorcer un pas dans sa direction que l'épéiste bougea enfin il tendait ses bras pour la réceptionner, il la souleva doucement posant son front contre le sien, il grimaça sentant combien elle était brulante. Il alla vers la porte ou la magicienne c'était adosse pour l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied, à croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès de se poser juste devant sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit, avant de cherchait des objets pouvant l'aider. La chambre de Sharrkan était à son image, tout était blanc et doré, des épées et dagues trainer dans un coin de la pièce, les tentures des murs représentait son pays d'origine, quelques affaires poser en vrac sur sa commode venant de son passé lointain, de fin rideaux autour du magnifique lit en bois de couleur blanc démontrait d'un certain gout pour le raffinement du jeune homme. Il se laissa tomber aux cote de la malade qui gémissait et se contorsionner de douleur, un détail troubla l'apprentie médecin elle se tenait fermement la main, son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle y cachait : un pendentif en or un ankh. Elle savait ce que signifiait pour lui ce symbole, elle avait pourtant ce pendentif sur elle et il en était sûr en permanence je le quittant jamais. Il ne pouvait que fondre face à son attention, le signe de la vie un morceau de son passé à lui dans les mains la femme qu'il avait toujours aimait, comment se pas succomber a cette image ? Surement parce que la femme en question est malade se dit-il en caressant tendrement le visage de l'endormie. Se remettant au travail, il déposa un linge humide sur le front et le fit descendre sur son visage puis sa nuque pour la rafraichir il continua l'opération, en remouillant le tissu, plusieurs fois jusque dans la nuit. L'air frais de Sindoria entra par le balcon ouvert, il fit frissonner Yamuraiha et un gémissement de plaisir ce coup-ci sortie de ses lèvres pulpeuses, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, se relevant il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de son homologue d'abord hésitant il effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme puis embrassa franchement sa partenaire. Il était aux anges, ses lèvres avait un coup exotique et d'une douceur sans pareille, il avait essayé d'oublier cette femme dans les bars dans les bras d'autre femmes néanmoins son corps et son cœur ne pouvait que trouvait ses lèvres faites pour lui et personne d'autre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés des années auparavant, d'abord timides l'un envers l'autre, ce fut Sharrkan qui commença les hostilités envers elle avec sa magie, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour se rapprocher d'elle et le seul moyen qu'il connaissait était la provocation. Il la surveillait toujours de loin, voyant les hommes qu'elle fréquentait, veillant sur elle lorsqu'elle travaillait tard pour apprendre à mieux contrôler sa magie, il était une ombre discret et pourtant bienveillante. Puis les années passèrent, leurs chamailleries étaient toujours là, il aimait la voir en colère ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de race, il la sentait contre lui lorsqu'elle le frappait, toujours de faible coups malgré leurs puissances juste de la taquinerie qu'ils adoraient se faire. Il retourna s'assoir à ses côtés et dégagea son visage de ses cheveux, lui commença à ôter son précieux chapeau qu'il posa sur la commode, puis défit ses accessoires aux niveaux de ses oreilles, il n'oserait provoquer la colère de la magicienne si elle venait à se réveiller sans ses coquillages, puis il couvra la jeune malade.

-Sharr…kan…

Son nom ainsi prononcer par Yamuraiha le fit frissonnait, un courant électrique transperçait chaque pars de sa peau, les joues rouges il poussa un gémissement, comment en un seul mot il pouvait avoir autant envie d'elle ? Jamais au grand jamais aucune fille ne l'avait mis dans cette état, il se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la faire sienne. Une jambe relevé le bras posé négligemment dessus il se mordait furieusement la lèvre pour contenir son excitation, la magicienne se tourna vers l'épéiste ses vêtements à moitié défais, une fine pellicule de sueur les joues rougies par la fièvre murmurant encore et encore le nom de son soigneur.

-Pitié tu me rends dingue Yamu, je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues.

Comme écoutant sa supplication la jeune femme sombra dans un sommeil plus profond, ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le jeune homme put enfin se détendre, il continua de veiller sur sa protégée. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'il lâcha sa surveillance pour sombre dans le sommeil a son tour. Lorsque Yamuraiha ouvrit les yeux elle tacha de se souvenirs ou elle se trouvait, ce n'était pas sa chambre ça elle l'avait compris mais qui l'avait vu dans cette état de faiblesse, puis elle toucha sa tête et ses oreilles prise de panique elle tomba sur ses affaires soigneusement posées sur une commode et sur son soigneur, elle ouvrit grands les yeux en reconnaissant Sharrkan puis le souvenir de ses yeux verts d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infini lui revient en mémoire, elle commença rougir et serra plus fort dans sa main son pendentif, pourvu qu'il ne l'est pas vu sinon il allait la charrier a tout jamais. Elle remarqua aussi sur ses jambes un tissu encore humide puis la vasque remplie d'eau sur le sol, elle se retourna vers son compagnon, elle approcha sa main s'attendant a le voir se réveiller brusquement mais non rien, alors elle se rapprocha encore et encore jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, une forte odeur d'épice et bois émanait du jeune homme elle inspira pour s'en imprégner, puis embrassa tendrement les lèvres de l'homme. Une sensation de déjà vu la pris mais elle l'évinça rapidement pour se concentrer sur ces sensation pour le moins délectable, elle ne pus se contrôler et se colla d'avantage a lui malgré le risque de son possible réveil, encore endormie après la longue nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à veiller sur la magicienne il ne réagit que par reflexe lorsqu'il sentie ce corps contre lui, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle en murmurant son prénom. La jeune générale se mit à rougir jusqu'à la pointe des racines, ses yeux bleus brulaient de passion mais elle se reprit, se dégageant à contre cœur de cette étau pour le moins agréable, elle partit de la chambre après avoir couvert Sharrkan et remis ses accessoires en place. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce fut Jafar et Sinbad qui la virent sortir de la chambre de Sharrkan qui la couvaient d'un sourire tendre et malicieux, ils n'allaient pas indéfiniment se tournaient autour, un jour ou l'autre ils feraient un faux pas et leurs barrières érigées depuis tant d'années tomberait comme aujourd'hui.


	3. Chapter 3: 3eme nuit

Alcool Et plan: Sinbad x Jafar et Yamuraiha x Sharrkan

Sindoria était en fête nous étions le soir du Maharagan, une créature des mers du sud avait fait son apparition au nord de l'île détruisant tout sur son passage, malgré les maisons détruits et les pertes des vivres les gens criaient partout d'impatience pour voir leurs Roi et ses huit généraux arrivaient, ils se demandaient qui aller faire la chasse aux monstres. Le dit monstre devait avoisiner les 4 mètre de haut, de couleur vertes foncés seul sa gueule proéminente et ses crocs aiguisés étaient visible, il frapper avec sa longue queue les bâtiments qui ne tenaient pas le choc et partaient en poussière, la puissance des coups portait par l'animal firent tombés des villageois, mais ils n'avaient pas peur, plus maintenant qu'ils habitaient a Sindoria avec comme Roi Sinbad. Les tambours signe que les membres de la cours étaient arrivés firent criaient de joies les enfants dans les bras de leurs parents qui les encourageaient par des applaudissements. Le roi s'avança d'une démarche sur et fière vers le monstre il l'étudia quelques secondes avant de donner l'ordre a Drakon et a Hinahoho de l'attaquer. Il ne leurs fallut que peu de temps pour mettre la bête en morceaux, Drakon l'avait rôtie avec ses flammes alors Hinahoho l'avait achevé par sa force et découper. Le peuple enliasse acclamaient leurs protecteurs un verre à la main, pour les enfants un jus de fruits pour les adultes du vin de la bière mais ce soir ils se laissaient tous aller, c'était la fête. Dans le palais aussi tous s'activaient pour faire la fête, le roi installait sur de riches coussins buvait tranquillement son 1er verre de vin sous l'œil avisait de Jafar son ami. Il portait son éternelle tenue blanche paré de bijoux aux symboles de ses Djinns, un turban de même couleur laissait des mèches de ses longs cheveux violets dépassaient flottant dans l'air environnant, ses yeux chocolat cherchaient quelque chose et lorsqu'il croisa ceux bleus de Yamuraiha ils se sourient. Mais deux personnes avaient vus ce manège, Sharrkan et Jafar, ils grognèrent par jalousie ou énervement contre le manège des deux jeunes gens. Mais n'ayant rien fait que de sourire ils n'interfèrent pas. La soirée continua à battre son plein, du vin a foisons des éclats de rires, des mains baladeuses, des danses magnifiques. Rien ne pouvait prévoir le reste de la soirée, alors que certains généraux partirent pour s'occuper de leurs conjointes ou bien surveiller une Pisti bien trop fêtarde au gout de Spartos, un Sinbad bien émécher fit signe a sa complice bleue de s'approchait de lui pour mettre leur plan en place.

Quelques jours auparavant, Sinbad sortait d'une réunion il avait l'air épuisé mais le pire était la pression psychologique qu'il accumulait depuis des années, il avança une main sur son visage en soufflant comme un bœuf, c'est dans cette état qu'il croisa la magicienne du groupe, ses yeux d'ambre pétillèrent de soulagement, il laissa retombait sa main le long de son corps et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers elle, au loin Sharrkan avait vu le changement d'attitude du roi et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, son cœur écraser par le sourire que lança Yamuraiha en voyant arriver son roi vers elle. Le jeune homme partie en courant vers les portes du jardin royal pour aller se défouler, le cœur en miette il ravala sa tristesse et la transforma en rage en lançant des attaques de plus en plus puissantes sur les cibles aménagés pour lui dans un coin du jardin. Sinbad en deux enjambés avait saisie par désespoir les mains de son amie de longue dates les yeux l'implorent, elle tourna la tête ne voyant personne et le tira dans la pièce lui servant de bureau, il se laissa aller contre elle. Le besoin de chaleur et de soutient de l'autre étaient leur bouée de secours. Toutes ses années ils c'étaient confiés l'un a l'autre, portant en eux une passion dévorante qu'ils ne pouvaient laissés s'exposer. Elle prit tendrement ses grandes mains dans les siennes et baissa la tête sur le coter pour voir ses yeux rougies de larmes pourtant contenus, ce spectacle elle l'avait déjà vu et vécue elle comprenait que trop.

-Je n'en peux plus Yamu,je ne tiendrais jamais, je suis roi je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer, il me faut une descendance…

Il était rare pour Sinbad de craquer sur ses sentiments pour Jafar, mais en ce moment le jeune homme le pressé pour trouver une femme et avoir un héritier ce qui mettait le cœur du pauvre roi au supplice. La magicienne le fit s'assoir sur une chaise sans lâcher ses mains des siennes, elle ne pouvait rien dire pour le réconforter, de plus sa situation a elle n'était pas la meilleure, Sharrkan l'aimait elle le savait mais leurs différences de rangs ne pouvait que les séparés, ainsi elle avait pris la décision pour deux de s'éloigner de lui. Il était le dernier d'une famille royal, il n'était pas le 1er héritier mais son pays était connus pour de fort retournement de situation et récemment elle avait appris la mort des deux frères de Sharrkan laissant plus qu'un héritier avant le jeune homme, de plus venant d'un autre pays magicienne de surcroit elle ne pouvait et ne voulais monter sur le trône.

-Je comprends Sinbad je comprends…

Alors qu'elle aussi aller sombre dans les affres de la solitude et de la tristesse, le geste de Sinbad la ramena aussi vite sur pieds, c'étant levé la main sur le menton en marchant en rond dans la pièce il baragouinait des phrases inéligibles, alors qu'elle allait l'interroger il s'arrêta le regard brulant d'une détermination nouvelle, il la pointa du doigt.

-Nous allons les faires craquer, j'ai aussi réfléchis a votre situation depuis les nouvelles venant d'Heliohapt, j'ai aussi parlé avec l'actuel roi, il m'a assuré que Sharrkan pourrait rester ici, son grand frère allant prendre la relève dans peu de temps.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Yamuraiha se leva en souriant, il n'aurait pas a retourner la bas ? Il pourrait rester avec elle à Sindora leur patrie à présent ? Le bonheur qu'elle sentait s'engouffrait en elle voulait la faire crier de joie. Elle hocha la tête a présent sur d'elle, et écouta attentivement le plan de son ami, parfois elle se mit à rougir et d'autre le frappa gentiment en le rabrouant.

Yamuraiha s'approcha de son roi et ami elle aussi bien alcoolisée, elle n'avait pas prévu de boire autant mais elle était tellement stressé qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention, leurs plans allait être un fiasco elle en était persuadée, elle sa laissa tomber auprès de Sinbad qui la pris par l'épaule et la colla a lui, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'être tactile depuis leurs confessions, ils étaient comme frère et sœur, alors ne réfléchissant pas elle se laissa aller, elle replia ses longues jambes sur la banquette, et se mise à rire avec Sinbad pour une blague ne se souvenant déjà plus laquelle, qui lui avait murmurait au creux de l'oreille. Sharrkan avança d'un pas mais fut retenus par nul autre que Jafar, il le regard preplexe.

-Il…il doit avoir un héritier..autant…les…laisser faire….

-Hors de question ! Putain mais ouvre les yeux Jafar, j'aime cette femme, du plus profond de mes tripes, je ne veux pas la laisser entre ses mains a lui, si elle doit être avec un autre soit mais lui hors de question tu sais bien que c'est un coureur a toujours draguer je mis refuse.

Il fit lâcher de force la poigne de Jafar et se retourna pour partir quand le bras droit du roi le rattrapa, c'est avec un mauvais sourire que l'épéiste regarda l'assassin, mais son sourire disparut alors qu'il voyait les larmes coulaient le longs des joues de son confrère, suivant son regard il vit qu'il fixait Sinbad, il alterna entre les deux hommes qui se fixaient d'un air de défi pour l'un et de l'autre de douleur, il soupira bruyamment faisant lâché le combat visuel du plus jeune. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs en soupirant puis poussa Jafar sur Sinbad, il profita de cette incident pour tire la magicienne par le bras. Hors de question qu'ils jouent avec eux, il allait lui montré ce qu'il en coute de provoquer un prince, il courra dans les couloirs du palais a la recherche d'une porte bien précise, il l'ouvrit à grand fracas en poussant la femme dans la pièce, il la colla dos au mur ses mains de chaque pars de son visage pour l'empêché de fuir. Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux, ou en colère par le manège que son ami et la femme qu'il aime leurs avait joué. Il respira bruyamment et fixa alors la mage, le souffle cours les joues rouges et les yeux brillant il mis doucement une de ses mains sur son coup son pouce ouvrant doucement ces lèvres, il sentait parmi les effluves d'alcool une odeur de fraicheur et d'iode, il écouta le gémissement d'anticipation de sa compagne et plongea vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était dure, il marqua sa peau du bout de ses dents blanches une marque pour symboliser sa proie, sa possession, il souleva la mage ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de la poser sur la commande en face du lit. Les bras autour du coup du jeune homme Yamuraiha se laissa faire, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir s'enivré du doux parfum épicé de son amour, il écarta ses jambes pour se placer au plus proches d'elle, elle les ouvrit sans hésitation, elle voulait plus la maintenant qu'il la prenne, elle le supplia du regard.

-Oh non je ne vais pas te prendre la, comme ça, je vais te faire crier d'abord.

Elle poussa un soupire de frustration bien vite remplacer par un halètement des plus existant, pour les oreilles de Sharkkan ,quand il entreprit de lui défaire ces accessoires magiques, d'abord les coquillages puis son chapeau qu'il posa doucement, il put voir la poitrine de son amante a l'air libre, il descendit une de ses mains sur sa poitrine pour titiller son mamelon, il embrassa son coup soufflant mordant léchant pour crée une zone érogène, de son autre main il écarta les lèvres de sa compagne pour l'entendre gémir, celle-ci pris son pouce en bouche en appliquant des sucions, il ne put retenir un gémissement, quand il regarda les yeux fiévreux de sa compagne il savait que ses résolutions pour la punir c'étaient envolées. Mais avant de passer au chose plus sérieuse malgré l'envie il voulait la préparer et surtout l'entendre le supplier, il délaissa sa bouche pour la remplacer par sa langue pendant que sa main dégager les tissus de la robe qu'elle porter pour la glisser entre ses jambes, il caressa son bouton de chair pour trouver le mouvement qu'il la ferais le plus criée, son autre main travaillant toujours sur sa poitrine, il eut le loisir de la voir s'abandonner complétement à ses caresses. Yamuraiha colla son dos au mur pour mieux ressentir les mains de Sharrkan sur son corps, elle défit lentement, en ce cambrant lorsqu'elle sentie deux doigts s'enfoncée en elle, la ceinture qui retenait sa robe ouvrant les pans de celle-ci, elle laissa son corps exposer à son amant. Il joua avec ses doigts pendant quelques minutes le temps de l'entendre supplier, il ne put attendre plus défit ses habits les jetant négligemment au sol avant de pénétrée la jeune femme, un crie de plaisir produit par le couple accentuaient leurs envies. Il regarda quelques instant sa compagne avant de l'embrasser d'une tendresse qui ne collait pas avec le moment de passion brute et commença ses vas et vient sous les gémissements et cries de la jeune femme. Elle s'accrocha a lui haletant, et le griffant par moment s'excusant alors qu'il buttait encore plus en elle, ils étaient au bord de la jouissance, Yamuraiha mordit l'épaule de son amant lors de son orgasme, les parois l'enserrant d'autant plus il se libéra en elle dans un râle rauque diablement sexy. Essoufflés ils observèrent avant de fondre sur la bouche de l'autre mais trop rapide ils se cognèrent ils se mirent à rire.

-Je t'aime Yamu

-Je t'aime aussi Sharrkan.

Il leva la jeune femme de la commode avant de l'allongeait sur le lit, il les couva avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Quand Sinbad vit Jafar arrêtais la première fois Sharrkan il sentit son cœur se tordre alors il lança le tout pour le tout, il fixa les yeux gris de son homologue, lui faisant comprendre le jeu auquel il jouait et qu'il attendait qu'un geste de sa pars. Il surprit les yeux verts de son épéiste, il savait qu'il avait compris et lorsqu'il poussa Jafar dans ses bras il lâcha immédiatement Yamuraiha pour réceptionner le jeune homme, il était rouge de gêne et essaya de se relever mais le roi ne laissa pas faire et tenais fermement le corps de son bras droit contre lui.

-Juste une minute s'il te plait demanda le roi plaintivement

Jafar n'ayant jamais entendu autant de souffrance et supplication dans la voix de son ami arrêta de bouger et contre tout attente répondit a l'étreinte de Sinbad, ses méninges fonctionnaient rapidement, comment faire pour s'en sortir, comment faire pour me pas craquer ? Pourquoi ne pas craquer ? Alors que toutes ces questions tournaient en boucles dans sa tête de douces lèvres le ramenèrent dans la salle devant Sinbad qui l'embrassait avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Pitie ne me repousse pas je le supporterais pas, je ne supporte plus ça…

-Sin on ne doit pas tu le sais pourtant, il te faut…

-Tais-toi, embrasse-moi, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aimais, on adoptera n'importe quoi mais ne me demande pas de vivre auprès d'une femme que je n'aimerais pas, laisse-moi partager ton lit, laisse-moi calmer tes pulsions comme chaque nuits, laisse-moi être la lors de tes cauchemars, accepte de penser mes blessures, de me soutenir dans l'ombre.

A chaque phrase Sinbad le ponctuer avec un baiser sur le visage du plus jeune, celui-ci se sentais défaillir il savait que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux pour voir ceux de son roi il serait perdu et dirais oui. Mais pourquoi lutter après tant d'années, ils avaient le droit eux aussi aux bonheurs…non ? Alors il se leva entrainant Sinbad dans sa chambre pour lui montrer son accord.

(Je vous vois venir comment ça pas de lemon entre Sin et Jaf je vous explique ayant déjà je pense pas mettre celui de mes deux chouchou en meme temps ca ferais trop « sexe » partout mais promis il y en aura un rien que pour eux deux.)


	4. Chapter 4: 4eme nuit

Le secret : Jafar x Sinbad

Chaque généraux, chaque un des huit personnes qui l'entourait cachés un secret, il était fière et orgueilleux de dire qu'ils les connaissaient tous, mais ce jour-là il tomba de haut. Alors qu'il marchait dans son palais à la recherche de son bras droit pour juste profiter de sa présence, il entendit des raclements de gorges et des bouts de mots et de phrases comme une répétition. Curieux de nature Sinbad s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds tel un voyeur pour observait la personne à l'intérieur, il reconnue le turban vert de son conseiller et les mèches bleus du jeune Magi Aladin, il aurait pu rentrer ou signaler sa présence mais un sentiment étrange lui conseilla de ne pas le faire. Depuis quelques temps il se sentait déchirais entre deux personnes, il avait rencontré une femme, belle intelligente et surtout ne se laissant pas faire, il avait était intrigué par la ressemblance avec Jafar, mais de l'autre sa relation avec Jafar tout aussi ambigüe compliqué les choses, ils étaient si proches que parfois le roi avait peur de ses sentiments, et depuis cette rencontre il était d'autant plus chamboulé.

-Aller encore une fois

-Tu crois quoi ça fait des années que j'ai cette voix j'ai l'habitude

-Oui mais tu n'as jamais eu encore un problème de cordes vocales.

La voix de Jafar était plus douce légèrement aigue, presque féminine, Sinbad intriqué écouta attentivement la suite, des soucis de cordes vocales ? Ils lui cacheraient un problème de santé ? Le roi se colla un peu plus contre le mur pour ne pas se faire voir d'Aladin qui pouvait voir la porte. Ce qu'il avait oublié c'était la capacité du jeune magi à voir les rokhs qui lui signaler la présence du violet, il sourit intérieurement se disant que la comédie avait assez duré. Aladin se reconcentra sur la personne en face de lui, on n'aurait pas pu reconnaitre Jafar tant son masque c'était fissuré, mal à l'aise Jafar se tortillais dans tous les sens en grognant.

-Tu es sur que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu Aladin ?

-Tu as trop forcé Jafar, il était évident qu'un jour ou l'autre tu ne pourrais plus parler de cette voix grave tu t'en doute ?

-Oui soupira son interlocuteur, comment je vais faire moi ?

-Dire la vérité

-Ils vont me haïr

La conversation commença a inquiété le jeune roi, il connaissait Jafar depuis presque dix ans, il le connaissait par cœur alors que pourrait-il cacher qui l''effraie autant ? Une voix plutôt féminine pour un homme ? Sinbad ne pouvait qu'avouer que cette voix lui correspondait mieux, dans son esprit tordu il avait déjà songé à Jafar en tant que femme et lors de cette pensée il devait couvrir son nez de violent saignement. Jafar avait toujours de fines mains pour un homme, il était gracieux et ses traits doux pour un ancien assassin. Il écarquilla les yeux se pourrait-il que ?

-Je suis sûr que Sin va se sentir trahis, je ne pourrais survivre a ça…il suffit que je me porte pâle et je suis convaincue que je retrouverais ma voix.

-Tu pourrais effectivement, mais tu ne crois pas que tout ça à assez durer ?

Jafar soupira, il ôta doucement son cache de ses cheveux et se fixa dans un miroir, il ne voyait qu'un homme aux traits féminins, il baissa la tête désemparé, Aladin s'approcha pour essayer de soulager sa peine.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec de longs cheveux tu serais jolie.

Voilà « jolie » le mot était tombe, Jafar serais une femme ? Il…elle lui aurait cachait depuis tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je les ai eu à une époque avant de me faire entrainer, tu sais j'étais entourée de garçon, j'avais peur, alors j'ai coupé mes cheveux bander ma poitrine pour éviter qu'elle ne se voit et mis des vêtements amples, c'était pour moi une question de survie. Puis j'ai rencontré Sinbad, il m'a prise pour un garçon et je n'ai pu le contredire, j'étais…

-Perdue ?

-Oui, je me cherchais et j'ai trouvé ma voie dans la personne de Sinbad mais après il était trop tard pour corriger l'erreur, je pense que c'est de ma faute, je n'avais pas parlé depuis des années avant Sinbad ma voix était sèche enrouée même moi je ne la reconnaissais pas, puis avec le temps j'ai essayé de la garder le plus grave pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit.

-Et s'il te voyait nue il aurait pu le découvrir non ?

-D'où mes couches de vêtements…de plus je trouvais toujours une excuse pour me prendre un bain public avec lui ou les autres.

Alors voilà tout s'expliquer, les absences, les lourds vêtements même en été, les mains devant la bouches pour couvrir certaines intonation trop féminine, elle avait réussi, Sinbad ne pouvait que s'incliner devant tant de travail pour cacher sa véritable apparence, néanmoins son cœur se serra en pensant qu'Aladin fut le 1er à découvrir son secret et pas lui, il aurait pu comprendre et pardonner la cachoterie après tout lui-même avait ses sombres secrets et puis il s'en voulais comment lui le séducteur des 7 mers n'avait pu voir la femme qui était tout ce temps à ses côtés. Il tourna sa tête pour voir Jafar se débarrasser du haut de sa tenue, un chemisier blanc en dessous et un pantalon cachait le reste de son corps fins, le roi avala sa salive de travers en imaginant les courbes de Jafar, il secoua la tête pour écoutais Aladin.

-Tu sais tu aurais pu me le cachait mais les rokhs autour de toi mon mis sur la voie.

Sinbad se détendit imperceptiblement, ce n'était pas un choix de sa pars d'avoir livrée son secret, il espérait d'ailleurs que sa conseillère lui avoue elle-même sa véritable nature.

-Tu veux que je fasse comment ? Je mets une robe je me maquille et entre dans la pièce « bonjour les gars voilà je suis une femme je vous l'es toujours cachais, ah et au faite Sinbad je suis raide dingue de toi ! » non ça n'as aucun sens.

Le cœur du roi loupa un battement puis deux, il cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine, Jafar était amoureux…non amoureuse de lui ? Oh là tout ça le dépassait, que faire, que dire, quoi penser, il recommença a marchait laissant derrière lui les deux jeunes gens pour permettre a son esprit se trouvait une réponse a ses nombreuse questions. Il vit Yamuraiha et Pisit ensemble dans le jardin, l'image d'une Jafar aux longs cheveux gris marchant derrière lui apparut dans son esprit, il imaginer les joues rouges de gêne et la voix à présent naturellement douce le disputer, il sourit a cette idée. En continuant son chemin il vit Drakon et sa femme, les gestes doux qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre malgré la malédiction de son marie transpirait d'amour il détourna le visage comme si il était bruler par ce vol d'intimité, est qu'il pourrait lui pardonner ? Et eux pourraient-ils lui pardonner ? Oui il est était certains, mais pouvait-il faire face aux sentiments d'éprouver la jeune femme envers lui. Et puis est ce qu'il aurait l'habitude de la voir en tant que femme ? Il aurait pu avoir la réponse a cette question si il avait écoutait un peu plus la conversation.

-Donc ils ne t'on jamais vu en femme ?

-Oh si mais je me suis déguisée, enfin plutôt féminiser elle rigola doucement avant de rependre perdu dans ses souvenirs. J'avais décidé de voir leurs réactions, alors j'ai acheté une perruque, cachait avec du maquillage mes taches de rousseur, et mis une jolie robe blanche, Sinbad a voulu me draguer au marché. Oh par Salomon ce que j'ai pu en rire, j'ai joué le jeu tellement que je me suis retrouvais dans ses filets, moi qui trouvait les autres femmes idiotes j'ai était dans le même cas qu'elle. Je l'es revenue souvent après ça, plusieurs fois nous nous retrouvions a la fontaine de la place et marchions en parlant de tout et de rien, j'aurais voulu tout lui avouer mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de la blesser.

-Qu'as-tu fais alors ?

-J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter de le voir en tant que femme, deux mois maintenant que je ne peux lui montre ce coter de ma vie.

-Pourquoi pas te montre a lui dans cette forme il te pardonnera j'en suis sur lança Aladin un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Jafar réfléchissait au pour et au contre. Elle se leva jusqu'à son armoire pour ouvrir et voir sa tenue élégamment ranger, elle attendait un signe n'importe quoi pour la décider, sous l'œil bienveillant du magi.

Sinbad errait dans les couloirs l'air morose, il avait l'impression que tout s'effritait autour de lui, Jafar son seul repères sur était une femme, et la seul femme qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux ne voulait plus le voir, évidemment tellement sur de leurs attractions mutuelle il n'avait pas pensé à lui demandais ou elle vivait. Il se dirigea en dehors du palais et ces pas le conduise alors à la fontaine, nous étions en fin de soirée personne a l'extérieure, l'air frais soulagea les pensées du jeune homme. Il se retourna lame en main vers le bruit derrière lui, il la rangea aussitôt en voyant la jeune fille. De longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade, des yeux gris, des taches de rousseur s…des taches de rousseurs? Des yeux gris ? Il se leva rapidement saisissant le bras de la jeune femme, il collait presque son visage le détaillant sérieusement, avant de fermer les yeux et soupirait.

-Sin…

-Tu sais que tu m'auras tout fait Jafar ?

-Je suis pardonnée ?

-Bien sûr il attira la jeune femme contre lui en embrassant le dessus de son front, il réfléchirais demain pour l'instant il se sentait juste bien complet comme si les deux morceaux de son âme était rassembler, il ne voulait pas penser aux généraux, pas penser a ce sentiments ambiguë qu'il avait envers Jafar depuis des années, ni penser au faites qu'elle était une femme, non il voulait juste penser au faite qu'il avait de la chance. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait était la seul et unique personne et ça c'était le point positif.


	5. Chapter 5: 5eme nuit

J'ai crée une page Facebook "Shi Tsu Michaelis "pour suivre les publications et répondre a vos questions et demande d'os etc...ceux qui aimeront ma pages auront le droit a une surprise, et des avants premières.

* * *

Démence : Jafar x Groupe

Tout était calme à Sindoria, Sinbad assis sur un rebord de muret observa son royaume prospère avec un doux sourire, il était rare qu'il puisse ainsi profiter, la guerre approchant imperceptiblement il fallait profiter de chaque jours de répit qu'elle nous offert. Cette accalmie pourtant allait bientôt volée en éclat, Sinbad se leva brutalement quand il sentie une tension émaner derrière lui, l'ambiance pesante le mis à genoux un court instant, il commença à grimacer qu'elle pouvait être ce flot de ténèbres et a qui appartenais-t-il surtout ? Il fit face à son palais pour chercher le coupable quand un jeune magi fonça sur lui. Son air affolé et alerte ne rassura point le monarque qui le pris par les épaules et fixa ses yeux bleus.

-Qui ?

-Jafar…

Sinbad se statufia empoignant les fines épaules du mage qui ne dit rien pour ne pas brusquer le roi, celui-ci se repris bien vite, d'un pas décider et d'une voix ferme et résolue il annonça.

-Ou est-il ?

-J'ai réussi à l'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, je te cherchais oncle Sinbad, je préviens aussi les autres il faut que je vous envois le voir.

-Bien, je vais chercher Masrur, Sharrkan et Yamuraiha tu peux t'occuper de Pisti, Spartos Drakon et Hinahoho ?

Le magi acquiesça avant de partir retrouver les quatre généraux, de son côté Sinbad partie aux appartements de la magicienne c'est en passant devant la cour intérieure qu'il vit le Fanalis, il le vit perturber par la sensation d'oppression.

-Masrur, c'est Jafar suis moi.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que l'ancien combattant se retrouve collait a ses pieds, Jafar et Sinbad étaient les deux piliers de ce groupe atypique il c'était promis de toujours les protégés. Les deux hommes entèrent sans frapper dans la pièce servant de bureau a la mage, ils ne firent pas de remarque sur la présence de l'épéiste assis dans un coin de la pièce les yeux fermer comme se reposant bras croisés sur son torse, le regard inquiet de la mage croisa celui du roi elle poussa un crie en mettant ses deux mains sur la bouche. Les yeux s'embuant de larmes, elle se leva en hochant la tête et tirant le pauvre Sharrkan qui peinait à comprendre la situation hormis qu'elle était grave.

-C'est Jafar murmura la jeune femme cette simple phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur le jeune général, il fit la navette entre la magicienne et le roi et se mis à ses cotes en marchant vers la bibliothèque.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Aladin est partie cherchait les autres il va nous envoyez l'aider, je ne sais pas si tous pourrons y aller mais il faut que tous soient là au cas où pour l'arrêter si nous avons échoué.

Devant la porte se trouvaient le reste de ses compagnons ils avaient tous l'air grave mais surtout déterminés à aidaient un des leurs, en entrant dans la pièce ils virent Jafar assis au centre de la salle sa tenue à moitié déchirés ses longs fils rouges lesté trainant par terre, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant et hurlant de manière hystériques.

-Il combat contre les ténèbres mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps, je ne pourrais pas tous vous envoyez mais j'aurais besoin qu'on surveille l'endroit.

Aladin attendait après Sinbad pour qu'il choisisse qui resteraient et qui partiraient, il inspira durement qui ils choisiraient aurait son importance tout comme ceux qui devait les protégeaient pendant leurs voyages.

-Drakon, Hinahoho ,Spartos, Sharrkan et Yamu vous resteraient ici, Pisti Masrur et moi y allons. C'est parti, Aladin ?

-Oui posaient vous a coter de lui je vous connecte…Sagesse de Salomon…

Une lumière à la fois aveuglante et apaisante projeta les trois compagnons dans l'esprit de Jafar. D'immenses cristaux encombre le passage, ils y en avaient de différentes couleurs noirs, bleus,rouge,verts,rose et dans ce là les imagees de ses amis se reflétaient. Dans le cristal bleue on voyait Yamuraiha lui tirais la langue, alors que le blanc Sharrkan et lui affuté leurs armes en pleines discutions, là où on pouvait voir Hinahoho sa femme et leur enfants en pleins repas invitant Jafar le cristal se faisait engloutir doucement par les ténèbres, un cri retentis autour du groupe. Une fois arrivait à la hauteur de leurs amis Sinbad retient Pisti voulant courir le retrouver.

-Grand frère…murmura la jeune fille.

Le visage de Jafar était méconnaissable, ses larmes étaient du sang, son regard passait du désespoir a la folie, Masrur fut le premier à parler.

-Jafar, quand vous m'avez rencontré Sinbad et toi je n'étais qu'un gladiateur qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie, mais j'ai vu dans ton regard que toi aussi tu avais eu une vie remplis de cicatrice, j'ai vu aussi la confiance que tu avais en Sinbad celle qui t'avais permis de changer, aie encore une fois confiance en lui…

Jafar avait arrêtais de bouger et écoutait attentivement comme en proie à d'immense doutes, il regarda Masrur reculait,il vit aussi la jeune blonde avançait un regard plein de larmes.

-Tu es mon grand frère Jafar reviens s'il te plait, tu t'es toujours occuper de moi, tu es ma famille avec Sinbad et les autres continua Pisti.

La posture de Jafar démontrait qu'il était touché par leurs mots, il avança maladroitement vers eux, Sinbad remarqua alors qu'il tenait un cristal plus petit que les autres il dévisagea son ami qui lui tendit doucement. Lorsque le jeune roi s'en saisit il y vit alors leur première rencontre, son plus beau souvenir lui avait-il dit un jour. Le roi s'agenouilla devant son ami et posa doucement sa main sur sa tête pour l'attirais vers lui.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, sans toi je ne serais rien de plus qu'un pirate, tu as donné un sens à ma vie, un but celui de protéger ceux que j'aime en créant une nation pour les libérés de leurs fardeaux.

-J'ai mal Sin…si mal et j'ai peur.

-Je suis là laisse toi aller

-Je ne veux pas risquer de te corrompre, les rokhs noirs sont si puissants…

-Mais tu l'es aussi tu es encore conscient alors libère toi et laisse toi aller, aie confiance en moi je ne crains rien.

Le bras droit acquiesça et pris son ami dans les bras, et soudain tous les papillons noirs se désintègrent, les cristaux brillèrent tous, au-dessus un immense ciel bleuet et le sol n'était plus charbonneux et durs mais de l'herbe tendre et légèrement humide. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprit ils étaient tous allongés se tenant la main sous l'œil soulageaient des autres généraux, c'est Yamu qui sauta la première sur Jafar Sharrkan posa sa main sur son épaule compatissant pour la force brute de son amie, Drakon restait en retrait avec un sourire et Hinahoho rigolait a tout vas.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? La question que tout le monde se posait fut donnait par Drakon désireux de comprendre, c'est en suivant le regard d'Aladin qu'ils virent un paquet jetait au loin, le magi s'en approcha et le pris.

-Il n'y a plus rien, l'objet avait était envoyer pour toi Sinbad mais Jafar voulais d'abord vérifier, une malédiction fut poser dessus.

-Qui ?

-Justement on ne sait pas d'où la vérification que j'ai voulu faire. Désole Sin…

-Ne t'excuse pas tout va bien c'est l'essentiel.

Tous les monde se leva, et retournèrent a leurs activités mais l'esprit préoccupé par la recherche du responsable, un drame fut éviter de justesse mais jusqu'à quand ? Pourraient-ils encore profiter de ces instants de calmes longtemps avant une guerre ouverte avec l'organisation ? Jafar se laissa tomber auprès de son meilleur ami sur le rebord utilise plutôt par le roi comme banc, le conseiller laissa sa tête reposait contre le bras de Sinbad, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler juste de regarder Sindoria sous le soleil couchant.

-Merci Sin

-Tu sais je n'étais pas tout seul et puis sans toi je ferais jamais mes papiers.

Sinbad regarda son ami rire depuis longtemps, il sourit a cette vision et se promettait de gagner cette guerre pour voir ses amis et leurs familles en paix.

* * *

Pour ceux et celles qui non pas lu en haut : J'ai crée une page Facebook "Shi Tsu Michaelis "pour suivre les publications et répondre a vos questions et demande d'os etc...ceux qui aimeront ma pages auront le droit a une surprise, et des avants premières.


	6. Chapter 6: 6eme nuit

Blessures : Groupe

Aladin se tenait fermement le bras gauche en sang, son œil droit déjà touché il ne pouvait plus que voir d'un œil, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Sinbad luttant avec ses derniers rokhs l'avancer de l'organisation, derrière le magi il identifia le corps inerte de Morgiane, Ali Baba se relevant un bras en moins pour affronter l'ennemie avec le roi de Sindoria, Aladin tourna sa tête pour voir d'autre de ses alliés dans le même état de fatigue intense. Il laissa le poids des remords et de culpabilité l'écraser, comment tout cela avait pu arriver ? Les rokhs noirs envahissaient le ciel, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber à genoux, tout était perdu ?

-Aurais-je échoué ? Murmura le magi

-Crois en toi Aladin, crois en tes capacités répondit un autre magi tout de vert et une autre tout de blanc vêtu.

-Yunan ? Et Scheherazade ? Mais que faites-vous-la ?

-On vient te prêtaient notre force….

Les deux autres mages de la création posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de leur cadet, son sceptre brandit vers les derniers membres de l'organisation et le nuage de rokhs noirs, laissa une lumière contentant la puissance de trois magi explosait sur eux. Le souffle que provoqua le sors projeta alliée et ennemis partout sur l'île, mais les rokhs noirs avaient disparus, les trois magi se laissèrent tombés au sol épuisée, pourtant ils devaient encore voir les survivant. Aussi fatigué et blessé soit-il, Aladin se hissa jusqu'au corps de Morgiane pour s'apercevoir avec joie qu'elle était seulement dans un état de fatigue intense et non morte. Il fut rejoint par Ali Baba, le regard en pleure du magi sur son bras le fit sourire, il consola le mage, ils avaient réussis grâce à lui ensemble ce n'était pas grave juste une blessure. Petit à petit tous les monde se retrouva au centre de l'île certains amené par Yunan ou Scheherazade. Des petits bobos comme une entaille sur le front de Masrur suite au choc, à la grosse frayeur comme l'absence de Pisti évanouie sur un de ses oiseaux. Les généraux de Sindoria et leurs roi, les alliées des 7 mers, mais aussi princes et princesses de l'empire de Ko tous étaient vivant mais dans un état proches de l'épuisement, ils étaient tous blessé de corps et d'esprit mais ils avaient gagnés ils avaient triomphé sur l'organisation. Les embrassades, les mots réconfortants les larmes de joies une abondance de soulagement les envahir.

Les bateaux n'arrivèrent que quelques heures plus tard et les petits soucis c'étaient transformés en urgence vital, certains avaient sombré dans l'inconscience d'autre hurlaient de douleurs. Les jours suivant fut d'autant plus stressant, fini la joie d'avoir gagné non maintenant seul compter les soins de leurs blessures, de leurs survies pour voir le monde ou ils avaient contribués à la sauvegarde. Le bilan de cette victoire fut positif, même pour ceux qui auront le droit à une convalescence, le pire fut évitait de justesse. Mais il avaient évités ce désastre ensemble et beaucoup étaient fière des blessures qu'ils portaient montrant leurs but, leurs engagements et leurs déterminations a voir un monde en paix.


	7. Chapter 7: 7eme nuit

Malédiction : Drakon

J'avais soutenu Parthévia de toute mes forces, je croyais en elle, je croyais en cette empire. Puis je suis tombé sur cet adolescent je n'étais pas plus vieux que lui mais pour moi je me voyais au-dessus, le regard hautain envers un simple gamin qui a osé nous tenir tête a l'armée de Parthévia. Dans le donjon de Bhaal je pensais être encore plus fort que lui, je ne pouvais m'avouer vaincue par ce gosse. Elle comptait tant pour moi, je ne pouvais perdre ce serait comme la trahir elle et notre empire je ne pouvais accepter cela. La princesse avec qui j'avais grandis, celle dont j'éprouvais tant de sentiments que mon cœur trop jeune ne pouvait comprendre, comptais sur moi, je ne pouvais aussi la laisser se marier avec mon frère qui de toute façon ne l'aimais pas, alors il était impensable avec la force que cette pensée me donnait de perdre….De la haine ? Non juste ma fierté de soldat piétiner par la détermination du jeune Sinbad, qui lui se battait pour le peuple. Alors que je venais tout juste de me battre avec lui que je l'avais insulté, il m'aida alors que j'étais inconscient à sortir du donjon, ce fut ma première rencontre avec lui et notre premier duel.

Mais plus le temps passé plus la sympathie de Sinbad m'attiré et plus l'empire de Parthévia me décevait. Je ne rejoins que bien plus tard cette homme, qui devient plus tard le roi des 7 mers, j'ai eu la chance de le voir de mes yeux grandir s'épanouir acquièrent la force qu'il m'avait dit vouloir obtenir pour changer le monde, et que les villageois ne subissent plus les assauts des dirigeants de ces pays opprimés. Je l'es vu conquirent ses donjons, maitriser ses djinns, je les vus souffrir sourire pleure alors que moi je ne faisais rien il avait déjà tout d'un grand homme. Je n'étais pas fait pour devenir roi mais pour obéir et c'est amèrement que je le compris. Sinbad était et restera un homme bon au cœur généreux, il avait accepté des gens de tous pays de toutes situations autour de lui.

J'ai était maudit à présent je ressemble à mon patronyme je suis un dragon vert, crachant du feu mesurant plus de deux mètres de haut, je ne suis pas aussi grand qu'Hinahoho mais malgré ma forme Sinbad m'as pris sous son aile, a placé sa confiance en moi son 1er ennemie je suis présent un de ses 8 généraux. Mais il a comme bras droit un homme qui a pourtant tenter de le tuer un bon nombre de fois avant de rallier sa cause, Hinahoho était jaloux de la force du jeune roi, ont admiré autant qu'on détestait cette homme qui a fur et à mesure du temps nous a dompter notre cote sauvages.

Je suis maudit, je suis un dragon vert nommé Drakon, et ma forme est ma punition ma malédiction pour ne pas avoir cru en lui toute suite, pour avoir osé braver les dieux sur le destin tout tracé de cette homme, c'est une malédiction mais aussi un don car je peux aider mon ami, mon roi ainsi. Je protège aussi Sindoria qui est ma patrie, là où vit ma femme, je ne perds pas espoir de trouver un moyen de retrouver ma forme et je sais que les autres généraux et Sinbad chercher aussi, mais pour l'instant cela me convient je suis utile à ce rêve qu'inconsciemment nous avions tous rêve d'avoir et que Sinbad le roi des 7 mers qui a offert.


	8. Chapter 8: 8eme nuit

Sauvetage : Yamu X Sharrkan

Il tapait nerveusement sur la rambade en bois raffiné du balcon, des cheveux blancs mi longs une petite queue de cheval à l'arrière, des yeux verts perçant et un teint mat, une tenue de lin d'un blanc immaculé, des bijoux en ornés son coups des bras poignets et sa tête, le prince héritier du royaume d'Heliopath s'impatientais. Il soupira une énième fois lorsqu'un homme, un serviteur d'après sa tenue, vient à sa rencontre pour le prié de le suivre, enfin son hôte prenait le temps de le recevoir. Les couloirs menant à la salle d'audition étaient parsemés de tapisseries et tableaux a l'effigie de la famille, leurs gouts pour le luxe tout à fait exagéré dégouliné et faisait retrouver les lèvres du jeune métisse, certes il était prince et utiliser ce prétexte pour venir s'entretenir avec l'hôte des lieux mais il n'aspirait qu'a une vie simple loin des conflits du trône.

De toute manière son frère ainé monterait sur le trône dans peu de temps, et celui-ci l'avait autorisé à partir auprès d'un homme ayant conquis des donjons, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois avant de se décidaient à accepter l'offre de Sinbad, il avait réunis déjà bon nombre de gens autour de lui de tous horizon parmi lesquelles se trouvait Drakon, un dragon vert, Hinahoho un géant aux cheveux bleues, l'énigmatique Jafar, Masrur ancien gladiateur et lui-même Sharrkan un prince certes mais surtout un excellent escrimeur. N'étant pas encore très connus à travers le monde, le jeune meneur demanda à la dernière recrus de l'aidais a récupéré une magicienne piégée chez un homme riche d'une petite île qui se prenait pour un roi.

Elle avait était envoyé par Sinbad en mission pour lui sur cette île mais au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelle de sa part, le jeune homme envoya Jafar espionnait, les informations récoltait ne rassura pas le futur roi : une jeune fille était captif du riche monarque et d'après les descriptions donnés par les habitants nul doute que c'était leur amie. Sharrkan était le seul que l'autorité et le titre pouvait effrayer l'interlocuteur. Fière d'avoir était choisis pour aider ses compagnons il n'hésita pas à revêtir son masque froid et imperturbable du prince héritier qu'il haïssait pourtant.

Les larges portes à battant s'ouvrirent sur une magnifique salle, ou siégeait un immonde homme sur un siège trois fois trop grand pour sa petite carrure boudinait, il masquait sa peau ridés grossièrement avec du maquillage pour paraitre plus jeune mais en vain. Le jeune Sharrkan entra observant attentivement les lieux par habitude, son sang se glaça, ses yeux verts se dilatèrent inconsciemment sa main se porta sur le pommeau de son épée, il grinça des dents comment se porc osait il ? Devant lui dans une cage se trouvait son amie, Yamuraiha les yeux mi-clos son visage amincie, ses magnifiques cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffé ressemblait a de la paille et noircies par de la suie ? Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons elle portait aussi des marques de chaine sur les poignets et les cheville et même au niveau du coup, mais les bleues sur sa peau si pale arracherait un gémissement inaudible pour les autres personnes dans la salle au prince. Il détourna son regard de cette affreux spectacle pour fixait rageusement l'homme en face de lui qui avait un sourire satisfait.

-J'ai ouïs dire que vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi mon Prince, il avait dit sa phrase d'une voix mielleuse et hypocrite faisant bouger son horrible coup et tintait les nombreux collait en or sur son torse gras.

Le jeune générale de Sinbad acquiesça et avança d'un pas, il était venu dans cette tenue pour éviter une attaque frontale mais si il refusait de rendre la jeune femme, et au vue de l'état de celle-ci Sinbad et lui-même n'hésiteraient plus à le tuer.

-En effet j'ai envoyé il y a une semaine une émissaire chez vous pour trouver un moyen de m'entendre avec vous pour le marché maritimes…Mais depuis je n'ai aucune nouvelle, je me suis donc déplacer, vous m'avez fait attendre plus que nécessaire et que vois je en rentrant dans cette pièce immonde ? Ma compagne attachée dans une vulgaire cage ? Vous voulez déclencher une guerre ?

Alors que le petit homme allais hurler au scandale lorsqu'il entendit les mots pièce immonde et la voix hautaine du jeune homme il se ravisa en regardant la magicienne qui gisait à moitié inconsciente au fond de la salle, il l'avait mise la pour l'exhiber fièrement ne se doutant pas de la filiation qu'elle entretenait avec le Prince d'Heliopath. Il trembla de tous ses membres, une guerre ? Non il ne le voulait pas, les yeux s'embuant toute suite la panique l'envahirent il essaya de répondre en bégayent a son invité qui intérieurement souriait son aura de chef marchait toujours autant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la mage qui avait lutté contre sa douleur pour ouvrir les yeux et souffla de soulagement en voyant l'escrimeur, mais une lueur inquiète passa dans ses yeux bleus. Pourquoi était-il en tenu royale ? Pourquoi donc ? Elle avait peur qu'il ne soit là pour elle mais pour une mission diplomatique pour son pays. Yamuraiha et lui c'étaient rencontré a de maintes reprise par l'intermédiaires de Sinbad ils avaient toute suite eut une sorte de connexion entre eux malgré leurs jeunes âge ils avaient vu en l'autre un miroir, une personne sur qui compter en toute circonstance.

-Je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en informer le roi si vous ne relâcher pas cette jeune femme.

Il était donc bien là pour elle, se laissant retomber dans l'inconscience soulagé par la présence du jeune métisse elle ne vit pas l'inquiétude grandissante du jeune homme.

-Mais c'est une sorcière ?!

-Et alors ? Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de l'interroger pour savoir qui l'avait envoyé vous n'avez trouvé en elle qu'un moyen de vous enrichir, alors maintenant libéré la ou bien…

-C'est bon, garde libéré la sor…la jeune femme. Corrigea-t-il sous les yeux verts foncés par la colère de l'adolescent, il ne voulait pas songer à la courte vie et aux tortures qu'il aurait pu encourir s'il n'avait pas cédé face à ce gamin.

Sharrkan suivait le garde du regard sortant un trousseau de clé, il accourra réceptionnait la jeune mage lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure. Sa respiration hiératique, les cernes sous ses yeux les autres blessures qu'il n'avait pu voir de plus loin faillir faire craquer le jeune homme dans la folie, mais il repris son masque et souleva doucement la jeune femme alors qu'il passait devant la porte il entendait le gros bougeait dans son siège surement entrain de donner un ordre pour exécuté le prince et la mage par mesure de sécurité pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec le roi. Il s'arrêta avant de tourner son visage légèrement vers la salle il savait qu'a peine les portes furent ouvertes que Jafar et les autres étaient parés a entrait il n'avait qu'un mot à dire.

-Vous n'auriez pas du provoquer « Sinbad »

Il continua sa route en souriant sous le regard perplexe puis amuser du riche marchand ne comprenant pas le danger auquel il c'était enliser, ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit l'arme de Jafar brillante arriver sur sa gorge qu'il pris conscience de son erreur. Le reste du clan arriva pour mettre en sécurité la jeune blessé, ils se relayèrent même si Sharrkan restait à son chevet la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne priant les dieux d'Heliophat de la laisser auprès de lui. Il sentit la main de Yamuraiha se crisper les yeux papillonnèrent il savait que son réveil était imminent, il se redressa voulant être le seul à la voir en premier. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'après cette habitué à la faible lumière de la pièce elle caressa tendrement la main du métisse avant de sourire et murmurer son prénom. De son autre main de libre il dégagea son regard pour mieux voir ses yeux, embrassa doucement son fort.

-Bienvenue à la maison Princesse

Yamuraiha se mis a rougirent sous le sourire espiègle de l'ancien prince, ils ne purent profiter plus que Jafar entra dans la pièce il fixa les deux jeunes gens les yeux écarquillais et frappa l'épéiste.

-Profiter d'une blessée ! Franchement arrête de prendre exemple sur Sin !

Il vira le jeune homme sous le rire de la mage d'eau et les grognements du blanc, une fois seul il vérifia l'état de santé de la jeune femme et soupira.

-Il a veillait sur toi depuis 1 semaines, il ne te quitter pas, Sinbad a dû batailler pour qu'il mange…

La jeune femme «était surprise, de un : elle dormait depuis une semaine déjà et de deux Sharrkan avait veillait sur elle au détriment de sa propre santé, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir inquiétait, elle se sentit mal et faible et les larmes commencèrent à coulaient.

-Je deviendrais plus forte….

Derrière la porte l'épéiste entendit la promesse de la mage d'eau et se fit la même, jamais plus il ne voulait revivre la sensation d'étouffement que son absence et sa découverte lui avait donné. Il préférais amplement les disputes quotidienne sur leurs arts respectifs même si une fois les portes close ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre pensant leurs blessures communes.


	9. Chapter 9: 9eme nuit

Sirène : Yamuraiha X Sharrkan

Hinahoho courrait avec une énorme vasque remplie d'eau de mer, suivit de près par Drakon et Masrur avec des pots plus au moins grand. Arrivée dans une salle peu utilisé par la cours royale et sous les directives du jeune conseiller Jafar les généraux s'activait à remplir un aquarium géant à côté attendant patiemment se trouvait une mage aux cheveux bleus connu dans tout le pays : Yamuraiha. Les poings serraient elle lançait des insultes de toutes langues sous l'œil amusé de son roi.

-Je ne comprends pas tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton sors n'as pas marché ?

-Stupide épéiste, albinos d'Heliopath, je le hais tout ça c'est sa faute j'étais en pleine concentration il est rentré en claquant violement ma porte résultat j'ai fait tomber un peu plus de produit, j'aurais pu la jeter mais il a frappé sa main sur mon bureau hurlant des absurdités comme d'habitude et le tube est tombée sur moi. Il a dû me voir vraiment en colère pour filer sans demander son reste, puis au bout d'une demi-heure je me suis transformée en sirène alors que j'étais partie te voir dans ton bureau, vu que je ne sais pas jusqu'où le sort me transformera Jafar a préféré me mettre dans un aquarium, de plus je me sens pas au mieux de ma forme.

-Hmm je vois. En se retournant vers son bras droit il ajouta : D'ailleurs Jafar ou est Sharrkan ?

L'albinos se retourna vers son roi un air tout à fait malsain sur les lèvres, Yamuraiha eut un instant pitié de lui mais cela lui passa bien vite lorsqu'elle sentie son air lui échapper, la main sur sa gorge elle essaya en vain d'inspirer mais rien ne lui parvenait. Sinbad accourra auprès d'elle mais se sentant complétement faible face à la détresse de la jeune femme qui suffoquait devant lui les yeux remplis de larmes. Jafar pris la bassine des mains de Pisti et plongea violement la tête de la mage d'eau dedans sous les regards effarée des généraux et du roi mais cette action sembla calmée la jeune femme qui en relevant la tête maintenant un sors d'eau pour avoir une bulle autour de sa tête.

-Cela empire je ne peux plus respirer que sous l'eau.

A cette annonce tous accélèrent le mouvement pour remplir au plus vite le bassin provisoire de la mage. Elle baissa sa tête sur sa longue nageoire bleue le bout de sa queue était d'un blanc immaculée maintenant qu'elle la regardait elle trouvait ça bizarre, la longue robe qu'elle portait habituellement la déranger dans ses mouvements et irritée sa pauvre queue, aussi elle dénoua sa ceinture sans prendre conscience du regard lubrique du roi des 7 mers et de l'air menaçant de Jafar derrière celui-ci, Elle défit son élastique retenant ses cheveux et les mis derrière ses épaules son chapeau étant déjà tomber lors de l'action de Jafar elle ressemblait moins la magicienne de tous connaissait, seul ses deux coquillages roses maintenait sa poitrine cachait.

Sharrkan se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Jafar avait couru vers lui l'air menaçant et l'avait plaqué contre le mur le frappant, le conseiller était très rarement violent et généralement c'était contre les ennemis de Sinbad ou alors qu'il était arrivé quelques de chose de grave…Lorsque cette conclusion arriva enfin à son cerveau il bondit sur ses pieds.

-Yamu…

Il était arrivé quelque chose à Yamu et il en était le responsable, il ne voyait que ça, il grinça des dents, pourtant il n'avait rien fait qui sorte de l'ordinaire a pars cet incident de fiole tombant sur les longues jambes fines et délicates de la mage. Soudain une douleur enserra son cœur, il se plia en deux reprenant durement son souffle, le front couvert de sueur il se redressa ouvrant la porte de sa chambre de toute ses forces et chercha un des généraux qui pouvaient l'aider à trouver la mage d'eau. Il n'eut pas long à faire qu'il vit Spartos et Pisti en pleine course des seaux remplis d'eau. Il les suivit sans se faire repérer mais au vu de leurs pressement il n'eut aucun mal, arriver devant une salle qui servait plus de débarras qu'autre chose il se cacha écoutant la conversation qui s'y déroulait.

-C'est bon c'est le dernier, tu vas pouvoir y rentré Yamuraiha.

L'ancien prince reconnu la voix de Jafar et le soupir de soulagement de la mage. Apparemment il n'y avait pas grand-chose a crainte, mais il en doutait, il n'aurait pas ressentis cette douleur aussi intense si Yamuraiha ne risquait rien. Il risqua un coup d'œil pour ouvrirent grand les yeux, sa Yamuraiha, la mage d'eau avec qui il aimait s'engueuler, avec qui il partageait bien d'autre moment de douceurs sans que les autres le sachent était en train de plonger dans un aquarium géant avec une queue de poisson ? Une sirène ! Serais ce à cause de cette potion ? Il se frappa le front contre le mur s'insultant de tous les noms, qu'avait-il fait ?

-Tu sais quand tu retrouveras ton apparence ? C'était la voix de Sinbad.

-Je ne sais pas déjà que je ne peux plus respire hors de l'eau, je pense faire des essaies pour voir quand les effets de la potion se dissiperont.

-Tu as besoin de compagnie ?

La lubricité de la voix du roi énerva le jeune épéiste, mais il entendit le bruit métallique des poids des fils rouges de Jafar, il esquissa un sourire avant de se rappeler des mots de la mage, elle ne pouvait respirer hors de l'eau, elle c'était donc étouffer…d'où sa douleur.

-Non c'est bon.

-Nous viendront demain assura Jafar avant de tourner son regard vers le mur, sentant la présence de Sharrkan il décida de partir emmenant son roi et les généraux restant.

Yamuraiha tourner en rond dans son bocal, elle soupira une énième fois agacée d'être dans cette situation, tout était de la faute de Sharrkan, soudain elle se redressa. Sharrkan…elle espérait que le conseiller de Sinbad ne l'avait pas trop amoché, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, de plus il était venus se disputer avec elle au sujet de leurs couple… La mage n'était pas à l'aise à relever leurs situations mais Sharrkan lui reprochait d'avoir trop de fierté et d'avoir honte de lui. Elle ferma ses yeux, elle n'avait pas honte de lui au contraire elle était fière d'être sa compagne mais le regard des autres l'effrayaient et elle en payer les conséquences, admiré pour sa magie elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la regarde pour autre chose et elle avait peur…peur que la relation qu'ils entretenaient change si les autres l'apprenaient, et elle ne voulait perdre Sharrkan. Le jeune homme entra lentement dans la pièce regardant son tendre amour à travers la vitre, tout ça c'était sa faute…il avait blessé la femme de sa vie pour une stupide histoire.

Sharrkan se souvenais encore de cette nuit, quelques mois auparavant le jeune prince avait dû partir voir son pays natal mais en revenant il se sentait las et avait envies de voir sa chère Yamuraiha pour l'embêter, il entra sans plus de cérémonie dans le bureau de la mage…qui était vide. L'expression surprise de Sharrkan laissa place à une mine soucieuse, ou pouvait elle bien être ? La main sur le menton il ferma les yeux, puis une idée lui vient, tout sourire il sortit du palais passa dernière celui-ci pour traverser une petite foret et arriver en haut de montagne. Elle était la assisse a même l'herbe dans sa tenue habituel un morceau de tissus noirs dans la main gauche et dans la droite une fleur rouge/rose, son chapeau poser à ses côté elle avait le visage baignait de larmes regardant le ciel étoilés. Il la connaissait par cœur, la mage venait souvent ici lorsqu'elle allait mal ou que le besoin de pleurer était trop fort, tellement fière et têtue elle ne voulait qu'on la voit dans un état de faiblesse. L'épéiste se laisse tomber derrière elle, l'encadrant de ses jambes bronzés il saisit sa taille pour la collait contre son torse, regardant avec elle les étoiles.

-Il me manque…

-Je sais.

La mort de son père adoptif avait beaucoup affectée la mage, ce fut Sharrkan qui commença à remarquer son changement de comportement il fit tout ce qu'il put pour le faire rire, ou mettre en colère au moins il la retrouvait. Mais parfois après une trop longue absence du jeune homme elle sombrait, il était devenus vital pour elle sans s'en apercevoir, callant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme elle soupira d'aise, sa présence physique lui avait atrocement manqué.

-Tu ne mourras pas ?

-Tu me l'as interdit…

Elle hocha la tête se souvenant de cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite lorsque blessé elle l'avait soigné inquiète, elle l'avait alors disputé et fait promettre de ne pas mourir par l'épée. Avec du recul elle se rendait compte que sa promesse était égoïste et utopique, c'était un épéiste de génie, un combattant et de un des généraux de Sindoria de surcroit, même elle risquait régulièrement sa vie au combat. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise douce et chaleureuse de son compagnon pour se levé vers le rebord, il ne bougeait pas regardant l'hommage qu'elle rendait une ultime fois à son père. Elle jeta dans l'océan la fleur et le tissu qu'elle tenait, Sharrkan l'identifia comme étant sa tenue de mage de Magnostatt qu'elle portait enfant, c'était un geste fort. Il la dévisagea ne comprenant pas puis elle s'adressa aux étoiles.

-J'ai quelqu'un qui me protègeras désormais, et que je pourrais protégeais, je dois avancer père…merci.

-Comment ça quelqu'un qui te protégeras ? La voix de Sharrkan fut remplie de colère et de jalousie, la mage se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire tendre.

-Toi…

Juste avec un mot elle venait de jetait sa fierté et ses barrières aux oubliettes, l'homme se leva précipitamment et la rejoignis, il leva la tête vers les étoiles.

-Je vous promets d'en prendre soin.

Le faite qu'il fasse cette promesse comme une prière a son père adoptif fit fondre le cœur de la mage qui se blottit dans les bras rassurant du métisse, et c'est sous cette lune qu'ils échangèrent leurs premiers baisers et mots d'amours.

Les mois avaient passés, ils s'aimaient en secret voulant d'abord être sûr de leurs choix, puis après par habitude, presque 8 mois étaient passées ainsi. Pourtant Sharrkan avait envie de partager le bonheur qu'il ressentait, il aurait voulu répondre à Masrur ou bien Hinahoho que s'il ne le voyait plus trainer dans les bars ou avec des femmes c'était qu'il c'était liés avec une extraordinaire. Il voulait arrêter de regarder en cachette Yamuraiha, même si les joutes verbales étaient toujours d'actualité il voyait dans son regard l'amour qu'elle lui portait, c'était leurs jeux, leurs moments enfantins. Il adorait se faufiler la nuit dans son bureau qu'elle ne quitter presque jamais pour lui faire l'amour, ou qu'il sente les draps en satin blanc de sa chambre se soulever pour avoir l'instant d'après un corps chaud contre lui, l'entendre murmurait tendrement son nom était un vrai supplice pour lui lorsqu'il devait se levait. Le plus dure était de partir en délégation, mais jamais il ne faillit a sa tâche, et le bonheur de la retrouvais a l'attendre sur le port une étincelle d'envie dans les yeux bleus promettait une merveilleuse nuit, elle était sa sirène, à la fois mystérieuse, insaisissable et forte. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit les mains de Yamuraiha cognaient contre la vitre, tellement pris dans ses tourments qu'il oublia ou il était, il avança collant ses paumes sur la vitre au même endroit que la jeune femme. Il ragea de ne pouvoir la toucher et effacer cet air triste et coupable sur son si doux visage. Malgré l'eau il vit très nettement les larmes aux coins des yeux de la mage d'eau, cela lui déchira le cœur il se laissa tomber à genoux pleurant doucement.

-Pardonne moi tout ça c'est ma faute

-Non c'est de la mienne, on aurait fait ça plutôt tu ne serais pas entré en criant….pardon

-Je t'aime Yamuraiha tu le sais ?

-Moi aussi Sharrkan ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que provisoire je ne vais pas mourir rigola doucement la sirène, cela eut pour l'effet de faire sourire l'épéiste, qui se leva pour se poser sur une chaise auprès d'elle pour la veiller.

-J'ai sentis ta douleur…

-Oh…quand je me suis étouffée ?

-Hmm, je sentais mon cœur se compressait l'air me manquait je ne pouvais rien faire, je savais de plus que ce n'était pas moi qui souffrait mais toi…

-Je n'aurais jamais du te parler de ce sort…

-Tu sais bien que je l'aurais fait un jour ou l'autre, surtout que ce sort est une condition sine qua none pour validé un mariage dans mon peuple et que donc je connaissais très bien et les risques et le sort en question.

-C'est quand même cruelle que tu ressentes ma douleur…

-Seulement lorsque tu es vraiment en danger, et avoue que tu es bien contente de savoir si je suis blessé ou non lorsque je suis en mission ?

L'air gênée qu'arborait la mage rassura l'épéiste, il continua à la tanique ainsi quelques temps puis il remarqua le bout de sa queue blanche.

-Pourquoi toute ta queue n'est pas bleue ?

-Peux être dû à notre…

-Mariage clandestin ?

-Maiiiis arrête ! La mage jeta de l'eau sur le pauvre garçon trempé mais riant a gorge grande ouverte. Peux être je n'y ai pas pensé je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Elle regarda l'horloge puis soupira, elle remonta a la surface sous l'œil à la fois inquiet et impatient de l'albinos, elle sortit sa tête de l'eau rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et pris une grande bouffée d'air, elle soupira de plaisir en sentant l'air rentré dans ses poumons, elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

-Alors on renait un peu ?

-T'imagine pas quel point sentir l'air est bon

-Et ça ce n'est pas mieux ?

Sharrkan colla son corps à l'aquarium pour être assez près de la sirène saisit l'arrière de sa nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement, une fois l'air leurs manquant il s'éloigna juste assez pour laisser un sourire carnassier arriver aux yeux de la mage.

-Ça c'est divin. Mais tu devrais peux être allé dormir.

-Et te laisser seul ? Hors de question !

Elle soupira sachant pourtant ce qu'il allait répondre, elle réfléchissait quelques instant, il était minuit passé elle pouvait a nouveau respirer correctement d'ici demain elle pourrait retrouver ses deux jambes. Elle tourna la tête vers sa robe a terre, et un drap de bain sur la chaise, elle sourit.

-Je ne veux pas passer le reste de la nuit ici, je peux a nouveaux respirer les effets de la potion se dissipe donc emmène-moi avec moi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux surpris, il voulait bien sur dormir avec elle mais il prenait aussi le risque qu'en l'emmenant quelqu'un les voient. Il fixa le regard déterminée de la jeune femme et se mit à sourire, elle lui faisait confiance et semblait à présent prête à assumer leurs couple, il se sentit que plus fière et amoureux de cette femme. Il prit la serviette dans les mains et réceptionna la mage qui se hissa hors de son bassin, la séchant doucement pour éviter de la blesse il déposa la jeune femme sur la chaise le temps de prendre la robe d'Yamuraiha sur l'épaule. Il souleva la queue de la sirène son autre main soutenais son dos, accrochant ses bras autour du coup de Sharrkan elle mit sa tête au creux de son épaule et l'embrassa, un gémissement plaintif sortie des lèvres du métisse.

-Yamu !

Un rire cristallin répondit à l'ordre qu'il avait émis en prononçant son nom, il secoua la tête et commença à marcher. Ils virent des serviteurs surpris par leurs proximités et le silence autour d'eux, mais le plus choqué fut Masrur qui lâcha son arête de poisson de sa bouche. Il cligna des yeux par trois fois pour être sûr de ne pas halluciné : Yamuraiha dans les bras de Sharrkan s'embrassant…amoureusement ?

-Ferme la bouche Masrur ce n'est pas polie et…

Jafar ne finassa jamais sa phrase, il n'avait pas vu toute suite le couple arrivant derrière l'ancien gladiateur mais à présent à ses côté il pouvait aisément les regarder les dépassaient pour rejoindre les appartements de l'ancien prince d'Héliopath.

-On voit bien la même chose Jafar ?

-Oui…

-Depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas…mais Sinbad va les cuisiner une fois qu'il l'apprendra….

Le rire moqueur du rouge fit tourner la tête du plus petit, l'air interrogateur dans ses yeux.

-Je me disais qu'elle avait la transformation adéquate, une sirène attrapant un prince dans ses filets…ironique.

Le soleil de Sindiria entrait dans les interstices des volets en bois blanche de la chambre de Sharrkan, il grogna se retournant pour gagnait encore quelques minutes de sommeil, il entoura le corps a ses côté et le colla a lui, il inspira l'odeur boisés de la mage. Ouvrant les yeux dorés sur le visage encore endormis de la jeune femme qui ne put que sourire, soulevant sa tête de sa main de libre il noua ses doigts a ceux de Yamuraiha.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ?

La voix rauque de son roi fit sursautait Sharrkan qui réveilla la mage bougonnant, elle vit Sinbad dans la chambre, lui qui s'attendait a de la gêne et un crie eut le droit a un sors d'eau glaciale un regard mauvais. Yamuraiaha se relaissa tomber sur les oreillers de son amour pour se rendormir, Sharrkan soupira en se levant, heureusement il avait gardé le bas de son pantalon, il tendit une serviette a son roi lui intiment de se levé. Celui-ci était encore choque par la réaction de sa magicienne, suivit son cadet dans la pièce adjacente. Une fois assis l'un en face de l'autre Sharrkan attaqua.

-Même si vous êtes roi vous savez qu'espionnez les gens qui dormes c'est malsain et interdit ?

-Je voulais être sûr. Mais Yamuraiha a était plutôt virulente.

- Elle n'est pas du matin, et vu que c'est vous qui l'avez réveillée, enfin indirectement, vous avez subit son gourou.

-Tu parles par expérience ?

-Oui elle m'a brulé une fois alors que je faisais trop de bruit.

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure entre vous ?

-Hmm un peu plus de 9 mois maintenant, Yamuraiha et moi on voulait être sur dans quoi on s'engageait avant dans parler aux autres, mais après elle avait peur, je pense que le changement et le risque, stupide en passant, de me perdre a dû jouer et elle ne voulait donc en parler a personne.

-D'où l'incident d'hier ?

L'albinos acquiesça, il raconta alors son histoire leurs rapprochements et leurs déclaration omettant les passages plus intimes malgré l'intérêt de Sinbad pour ce sujet, ce roi était vraiment pervers.

-Vous avez quoi ? S'étrangla alors le roi des 7 mers alors que son homologue parlait du sort, il grinça des dents s'attend à cette réaction.

-Chez moi on honore nos mariage avec ce sortilège, Yamu ne l'as appris qu'après, au départ elle voulait juste savoir comment j'allais lorsque j'étais loin d'elle. Après la perte de son père j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a la soulager de cette peur, puis au bout de 5 mois elle est venue me racontant ce sort, elle savait qu'il était immuable mais elle a voulu le faire pensant le pour et le contre pendant 4 mois, on l'as fait que récemment.

-Vous serez a jamais liés, tu ne pourras plus te marier et elle non plus…

-Et alors, je l'aime et ce depuis bien longtemps, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais hésité plus.

-Hmm la vie est courte je comprends dans un sens, même si j'ai peur pour vous…

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Sharrkan a toujours était pour moi, en tant qu'amis, rival, et amant, jamais il me laissera coupa la mage d'eau de la cour en rentrant dans la pièce, une longue tunique venant du pays de Sharrkan, les cheveux encore ébouriffés elle se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amour, l'enlaçant naturellement sous les yeux rassurés de leur roi et ami. Il se leva pour laisser le couple, à la porte attendait Masrur Jafar et Pisti curieux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Sinbad rigola par anticipation, lorsqu'ils leurs apprendrait la vérité les deux tourtereaux n'auront pu aucun répit.


	10. Chapter 10: 10eme nuit

Tatouage : Sharrkan X Yamuraiha Sinbad X Jafar

-Pourquoi tu m'as entrainé la dedans de nouveau? Murmura blasé l'albinos en tenant la main de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

-Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée au départ, pour leurs faires plaisirs….

-Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas trouver une personne dans Sindoria capable de faire ce genre de truc.

-Ce truc comme tu dis c'est de l'art ajouta la mage les étoiles pleins les yeux regardant les dessins dans l'album devant elle.

Jafar et Yamuraiha étaient dans une boutique assez unique dans tout Sindoria et pour cause elle était la seule dans toute l'île. L'endroit n'était pas bien grand, il y avait la porte d'entrée et une vitrine le logo de la boutique incrusté avec les horaires d'ouvertures, une calligraphie étrange pour le pays ou était située cette boutique. A l'intérieur, tout étaient colorés dans des couleurs rouges verts jaune, un mélange étonnant qui pourtant ne tranchait pas avec l'âme de l'endroit. Sur le comptoir, ou le bois était invisible tant le nombre de dessins collaient dessus étaient impressionnant, se trouvait un livre blanc pour noter des rendez-vous et un album contenant d'autres images. A gauche une ouverture pour passer dans l'arrière-boutique, et à droite deux fauteuils en cuirs noirs. Jafar soupira laissant son appréhension et se retournant pour admirer le travail du propriétaire. Il ne pouvait contredire son amie quand a la qualité des dessins fait par l'auteur.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Une voix rauque fait sursauter les deux amis, devant eux se trouvait un homme chauve, plutôt grand les yeux bleus et couvert de dessins, Yamu ne put que siffler d'admiration face à son art qui couvrait la totalité des deux bras du jeune homme, ils purent aussi en voir un sur son coup. Le jeune homme sourit à la mage, il reconnaissait les deux personnes dans sa boutique, il laissa son inquiétude au placard pour les traiter comme des clients normaux, il essuya ses mains de son chiffon qui remis à l'arrière de poche. Avançant rapidement laissant les muscles de son torse roulaient sous son haut moulant noir, il était d'une sensualité qui firent rougir la jeune femme avant de se prendre.

-Nous voulons nous faire tatouer.

-Hmm, il regarda son planning et tourna les pages sous l'œil fébrile des deux jeunes gens qui ne savaient pas si leurs courages reviendraient fouler le pas de cette porte. Je n'ai personne aujourd'hui, je peux vous prendre mais si votre tatouage est trop long il faudra plusieurs rendez-vous ok ?

Le chauve était rassuré, il ne venait pas pour la cours mais pour eux, il se dit qu'il aurait peux être l'occasion de faire connaitre sa boutique Sind'Ink. (N.A : moi accro à Miami Ink ? Nooonnn)

-Je m'appelle Ami, je serais votre tatoueur, alors que voulez-vous et où ?

Yamuraiha regarda Jafar il voyait encore son hésitation, il serra tendrement la main de la jeune femme pour la poussait à y aller en premier après tout elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle lâcha la main rassurante de son ami et chercha dans sa robe un petit papier, elle le déplia doucement comme un trésor sur le comptoir. Ami étudia professionnellement le dessin, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de retouche à faire avant de le dessiner a même la peau, il regarda la mage avec un petit sourire.

-C'est de votre œuvre ?

-Oh non, mais de la personne que j'aime…il a vraiment un don pour le dessin et ceci compte beaucoup pour moi.

Un hibiscus rouge entrelaçait avec une ankh symbole d'Héliopath, le dessin sentait l'affection de son auteur à son actuelle propriétaire, il prit son crayon pour rajouter quelques ombres donnant un aspect de profondeur, il éloignât la feuille pour regarder le résultat approuvant de la tête il la montra a sa cliente.

-Est-ce que comme ça, ç'est bon pour vous ? Votre dessin est très bien fait je n'ai rien a rajouté sans dénaturé l'œuvre original, mais je peux lui donner du relief.

-Oh oui, et avec de la couleur c'est possible ? Demanda la mage impatiente.

-Oui bon, trouvons un joli endroit pour le mettre, vous voulez qu'il se voit ?

-Je pensais au poignet à l'intérieur ou bien sur le haut de la poitrine.

-Le poignet est plus plat et donnera un meilleure rendu, la poitrine est bien si vous voulez qu'il soit grand, mais je pense que garder les dimensions de celui-ci sera très bien, vous êtes fines pas forcément grande cela ne jura pas avec votre physique.

-Je veux surtout pouvoir le voir.

-Alors va pour le poignet, gauche ou droit ?

-Droit, Sharrkan est droitier.

Ami appréciait ses clients, ils venaient se faire dessiner un moment de leurs histoire, il était le témoin particulier de certains moment triste ou joyeux, il avait le loisir d'écoutait la signification de ce qu'il tatouer, il aimait voir l'étincelle dans le regard de la jeune magicienne, celle d'un amour sincère et comblé. Il fit signe aux deux personnes de le suivre, la pièce était rouge avec de grande lumière et fenêtre pour apporter plus d'espace et de visibilité, deux miroirs, 6 fauteuils noirs avec une machine a leurs côtés, le long des fenêtres un grand établis pour côtoyer crayon, feutre, et autres produits. Un homme avec un chapeau parlait avec une femme aux cheveux noirs tous deux étaient tatoués sur les bras et même sur le visage. Plus loin dans la pièce un homme travaillait sur un dessin et un deuxième tatouer. Ami se rapprocha d'un troisième homme, des traits légèrement tirés attestaient de ses origines de l'empire de Ko. Il était en train de nettoyer le poste de travail quand Ami l'interpella.

-Yoji j'ai des clients occupe-toi du hall et des coups de fils si il en a.

-Ok Il éclipsa dans la pièce précédemment quitté par le groupe après avoir salué les deux généraux.

-Je vous présente, les deux qui parles au fond c'est Chris Garver, mon mentor, et Kate une artiste de talent venus de Balbad. Ici il y a Darren qui prépare le dessin de son client, et Chris Nunez qui tatou, c'est mon associé.

A parts Chris Nunez trop occupé pour lever la tête tout le monde reconnu les deux généraux de Sindiria, et fut légèrement gêne. Le sourire qu'Ami leur lança les rassura et ils reprirent leurs activités. Le tatoueur regarda la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une chaise, il prit des gants après avoir préparé son dessin et son matériel, il montra le fauteuil noir.

-Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

-Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, appelait moi Yamuraiha. Lui répondit la mage alors qu'elle s'installait dans le fauteuil elle tendit son poignet paume vers le haut.

-Détendais vous ok on va d'abord nettoyer, puis après dessiner le futur tatouage si cela vous plait on commencera.

Jafar aimait beaucoup le professionnalisme du jeune homme, ce qui l'encouragea à choisir son tatouage, il ne voulait pas juste marquer son nom c'était stupide mais il aimait beaucoup le tatouage qu'Yamuraiha était en train de se faire, mais quel objet pourrait lui rappelait son compagnon ? Il se fit approcher par Garver, qui le salua gentiment.

-Vous venez aussi pour un tatouage ?

-Oui mais j'hésite, je ne trouve pas l'objet qui pourrais me faire penser à lui.

-Hmm une arme, un objet qu'il aime porter, ou un aliment ahahah il y a une personne qui est venu ici se faire tatouer un bout de fromage parce que c'était l'aliment préféré de son grand père.

Jafar sortit ses mains de ses longues manches, il regarda alors ses fils rouges, puis de l'épée de Sinbad apparut dans ses pensées, il rougit imperceptiblement, il regarda Garver une moue gênée.

-J'ai bien un truc mais je ne sais pas dessiner.

-Venez avec moi je vais vous aidez, moi je sais dessiner, faite un croquis je le reproduirais et après je vous tatouerais.

Alors que Jafar partit avec Chris faire son futur tatouage, Ami commença a tatouer le poignet de la jeune femme, elle sentait l'aiguille rentrait et sortir de sa peau, la déchirent, un mélange de douleur et de plaisir qui laissait pantois la mage. Le chauve se mit alors à parler.

-Pourquoi faire ce tatouage ?

-Une sorte de cadeau, d'hommage pour moi et l'homme que j'aime.

-Sharrkan c'est ça ?

-Oui, ça n'as pas était simple au départ, il critiquait toujours ma magie et moi son art de l'épée et pourtant on se connait depuis gamins.

-Et pourtant vous êtes en couple, et ça marche ?

-Oh oui je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, j'ai dû ranger ma fierté et mon égo, mais je ne regrette à aucun instant.

-Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

-Deux ans.

Yamuraiha trouvait ça divertissant et agréable de parler avec Ami, ils continuèrent a parler de leurs vies commune pendant toute la séance. Du côté de Jafar après plusieurs essaie, Chris et lui était enfin parvenus à un rendu qui décida l'assassin.

-Et ou on fait ce petit bijou ?

-En bas du dos, je ne veux pas de tout le monde le vois.

-Je comprends, retournez-vous sur le fauteuil, voilà comme ça et super.

Jafar c'était mis a cheval sur le fauteuil, il ôta sa tenue crème et releva sa chemise pour laisser la place a Chris se dessiner les premiers trace, une fois fini il alla sur le miroir pour voir le résultat.

-Le fil en rouge et le reste en noirs et blanc c'est possible ?

-Tout à fait, avec un peu de relief ?

-Oui je veux bien merci.

Le tatoueur recommença ses traits aux crayons une fois les ajouts terminer il laissa son client validé ou non, celui-ci souriait de toute ses dents, c'était un magnifique sourire que le conseiller offert a son tatoueur qui ne put que répondre à la bonne humeur contagieuse. Le bruit de la machine qui frissonnait l'ancien assassin et quand l'aiguille le toucha il se mit à mordre son poing non par douleur mais par les mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient en face. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir des heures avec ce genre de pensées sordides mais une douce main caressa sa tignasse blanche il releva la tête cachait dans son bras pour voir Yamuraiha un bandage autour du poignet lui sourire tendrement, elle se retourna vers Ami lui demandant si elle pouvait prendre cette chaise celui accepta. Elle saisit les mains du bras droit du roi caressant le dessus tendrement.

-Vous vous êtes rencontré comment votre compagnon et vous ? Questionna gentiment Chris

La question pris au dépourvu le jeune homme il ne pouvait dire que son compagnon et amant était le roi !

-Il y a bien longtemps à Parthévia. Il resta évasif sur les termes exacts et les lieux.

-Et donc depuis combien de temps…

-Quelques mois, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire ce que je ressentais. Le discours était naturelle, moins sur la défensive. Au début il a ri pensant que j'avais bu, puis voyant mon air sérieux a commençait à paniquer.

-C'était donc pas bien partis ?

-Pas vraiment je pensais qu'il était effrayé, mais il le seul truc qui le chagrinait était de ne plus se faire passer pour un don juan, je suis tombé sur le cul littéralement.

-Effectivement c'est un sacré votre Jules.

-Oui c'est sur je suis obligé de le surveiller constamment pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Et il a le toupet de dire que c'est de ma faute.

-En même temps Jafar je suis sûr que ta tête au matin vaut le coup d'œil, avec tes yeux a moitié ouvert et tout rouge il ne peut que craquer. Enfonça alors la magicienne sous le rire de Garver

-Je suis d'accord, je suis sûr qu'il préférerait passer du temps avec vous que ses obligations. Relâchez un peu la pression ça lui fera du bien à vous et a lui, il aura votre confiance et je pense que c'est le plus important pour lui.

Jafar grommela des phrases que seul la jeune femme purent entendre, elle se mit à rire bientôt suivit par Garver. Quand il eut fini Yamuraiha alla voir le résultat, une magnifique épée avec des anciennes inscriptions étaient entourés à la garde d'un fil rouge. Seules les personnes connaissant les deux amis pouvait les identifiés et connaître sa signification. Ils parièrent leurs tatouages et saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis avant de partir retourner au palais. Ils avaient eu leurs journées, Sinbad et Sharrkan ne revenant que ce soir d'un voyage il avait saisi cette chance. Une fois arrivait au palais le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les voix de Sinbad hurlant dans les couloirs intriquèrent les deux complices.

-Comment ça disparut ?

-Oui ils ont eu leur journée de libre, ils sont partis ensemble et ne sont pas revenus encore.

Sinbad n'était pas jaloux, déjà parce qu'Yamuraiha était une fille et qu'elle était elle aussi en couple, non il était inquiet et le regard sérieux de son ami Sharrkan n'aidait pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Sentant la panique arrivait Yamuraiha et Jafar se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre.

-Mais où étiez-vous ? Cria Sinbad alors que le garde en profita pour filer, il serra tendrement Jafar qui se raidit sentant les mains de Sinbad dans le bas du dos, celui-ci sentit son geste et ne le compris pas.

-Je te montrerais plus tard ok murmura Jafar

Sharrkan enlaça Yamuraiha elle allait l'embrasser quand il vit un bandage sur sa main, son air sérieux revient au galop et il demanda des explications, elle essaya de minimiser en vain. Sinbad était aussi intriqué et se doutais que ce qu'elle avait pourrait lui donner un indice sur le raidissement de son conjoint. Sharrkan plus rapide que la mage défit le bandage le faisant tomber au sol, il ne vit rien au début puis il tourna son poignet paume vers le haut et tomba sur le tatouage.

-Mais…

-C'était une surprise, enfin louper maintenant.

-C'est mon dessin ?

-Oui je le voulais près de moi et je voulais un symbole de nous.

-Je suppose que tu en a un aussi, je me demande bien ce que cela peut être murmura le souverain a l'oreille de son bras droit.

Sharrkan posa tendrement sa main sur la tête de sa compagne en soupirant, il ferma les yeux avant de rire.

-Ne me refait plus peur comme ça ok ?

-On ne pensait pas que ça durerais autant mais Ami et Chris étaient super

En entendant le nom de deux hommes la jalousie des deux hommes revinrent au galop, ils râlèrent sur ses tatoueur soit disant exceptionnels qui avaient touchés leurs compagnons. Yamuraiha tira, en saluant chaleureusement son roi et son ami, Sharrkan jusqu'à leurs appartements pour de digne retrouvailles. Jafar et Sinbad marchaient jusqu'à leur chambre, le roi était impatient de découvrir le symbole qui orné à présent le corps de son compagnon, il ne pouvait qu'être fière que Jafar marque sa peau d'un symbole lui montrant son appartenance, ah l'égo de ce roi n'avait donc aucune limite ?

Il plaqua le cadet contre la porte fermé pour l'embrasser, le gout métallique tranchait avec la douceur des lèvres de l'albinos, les mains fraiches du plus vieux ne purent attendre plus. Ils étaient partis qu'une semaine, mais ne plus avoir la voix suppliante de son amant chatouiller ses oreilles lui avait atrocement manqué. Jafar se laissa emporter par le flot d'émotion qu'il ressentait a cet instant, il mit ses mains sur le torse du roi pour les dirigeaient au lit, le roi se laissa faire appréciant la fougue du plus jeune. A cheval sur lui Jafar entreprit de déshabiller le roi puis lui, il se retourna alors doucement pour que son amant puisse voir l'œuvre ornant son dos, les yeux dorés du souverain brillèrent. Nul doute que l'épée tatoué sur la peau pâle de son vis-à-vis était celle ayant auparavant appartenu à son père et qu'il portait aujourd'hui encore. Le fil rouge entrelaçait l'arme de façon a l'accompagnée, la sublimer et la protéger comme Jafar faisait avec lui, la pointe de l'arme de Jafar se fondait parfaitement à la lame de Sinbad, un parfait exemple de leur couple. L'ancien assassin se retourna pour s'installer sur les jambes de son compagnon et l'embrassa, il avait bien trop chose a lui montrait que ce dessin, par exemple ô combien il lui avait manqué.


	11. Chapter 11: 11eme nuit

Détraqués : Yamuraiha X Sharrkan

Elle ferma les yeux tellement fort que des rides se formèrent au coin, le visage crisper elle essaya de se concentré en vain elle relâcha toute la pression en soupirant les épaules lâches. La mage de la cour ne comprenait plus rien aujourd'hui, elle alla voir ses compagnons a la tour justice pour leurs demandaient de prendre le relais pour la barrière, elle préférait prendre le taureau par les cornes, si elle n'arrivait plus à envoyer un simple sort combien de temps avant qu'elle ne maintienne celui qui protégeait Sindoria de toute attaque ? Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne sentit pas deux bras l'entouré alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas lent vers son bureau, elle sursauta mais toute appréhension fut balayer par une odeur de métal et de sable, elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de son homologue.

-Tu es partie bien vite ce matin, il y avait un souci ?

Devait elle lui parler de ses pouvoirs qui se détraqués ? Non il se moquerait gentiment alors qu'elle s'en inquiétait puis après avoir vu son sérieux ne la lâcherait plus, non vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Non je voulais juste finir un sort, j'ai eu l'idée ce matin au réveil.

Sharrkan posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il sentait son pouls s'accéléré et pouvais voir ses doigts entortillais comme quand elle était enfant et gênée, elle mentait mais il passa outre en soupirant les yeux fermés, il se redressa embrassa la peau dénudée de sa compagne.

-Ne force pas de trop, on part dans quelques jours avec Sinbad pour Héliopath.

-Hmm

L'air soucieux de sa compagne inquiéta l'épéiste, depuis quelques jours maintenant il la trouvait distance, et très émotive, il secoua la tête, rencontrer le roi d'Héliopath et son futur beau-frère la stressait surement. Il embrassa furtivement la mage avant de filer rejoindre Masrur qui l'appelait, la jeune femme le regarda partir les larmes montaient toutes seuls. Pourquoi se sentir si mal ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Ce ne pouvait être la rencontre avec le frère de Sharrkan qui la mette dans cet état ? Bon quand le jeune général lui avait demandé sa main, sa réaction première fut de lui lançait un sors d'eau le croyant entrain de plaisantais mais non pas du tout, puis quand il lui annonça leurs visite au pays alliée elle ne pouvait que craindre la réaction du roi. Après son analyse elle commença a se sentir mieux, cela devait être ça qu'il détraque ses pouvoirs le stress, elle soupira soulager avant de continuer son chemin.

Plus tard dans la journée alors que tous les généraux et leurs familles mangeaient ensemble, c'était un petit rituel qu'ils avaient mis en place, Yamuraiha aux côtés de Sharrkan changea violement de couleurs, Jafar fut le premier à s'inquiétait étant en face d'elle tous s'arrêtèrent de mangeaient la fixant rendant la mage encore plus mal a l'aise. Se levant d'un bond elle courra hors de la pièce, Sinbad fit une geste en direction de Drakon celui-ci se retourna vers sa femme.

-Tu pourrais voir s'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme se leva et partie a la recherche de la mage, elle comprenait la demande de son époux et de son roi après tout il y avait peu de femmes vivants auprès de ce groupe pour le moins atypique. Elle tendit un bruit dans les toilettes y entrant doucement elle y découvrit une mage les vêtements débrailler entrain de vomir son maigre repas, les yeux dans le vague une fine pellicule de sueur sur le visage, les traits tirés accentués sa fatigue apparente.

-Sophia ?

-Yamuraiha, tu es malade ?

-Je ne sais pas…et avec mes pouvoirs détraqués je ne peux savoir exactement !

Lorsque la jeune bleue se mit a pleuré l'épouse de Drakon se mit à sa hauteur l'encouragent à parler de ses symptômes, à défaut de pouvoir l'aider elle pourrait la soulager de ce fardeau car il était à n'en point douter qu'elle cachait son mal être depuis quelques temps déjà. Nausées, trouble, malaise, fatigue constante, la sensibilité…

-Tu ne serais pas enceinte ?

Sophia avait posé cette question car la femme d'Hinahoho lui avait parlé de ce genre de symptômes, elle vit le regard de la mage se fermé comptant mentalement puis son visage se décomposer et viré au blanc.

-Non !

-Je crois bien que si c'est surement ça qui doit jouer avec tes pouvoirs

-Non c'est juste le stress c'est tout…ou bien je suis malade…

-Yamuraiha soit sérieuse tu as déjà était malade jamais tu n'as perdu le contrôle de tes pouvoir tu es un génie, de plus le stress ? Tu as combattu bien pire que rencontré le roi d'Heliopath et de plus il ta déjà vu, non tu te caches à toi-même…Combien de retard as-tu ?

-Deux mois…Mais que vais-je faire ?

-Lui dire…

-Je veux d'abord vérifier….je pense pouvoir le faire…

La mage lança un sort sur elle se concentrant, elle y arriva du premier cout comparé à ce matin, elle pouvait clairement sentir l'enfant qu'inconsciemment elle avait rejeté en bloc, mais à présent qu'elle l'accepter elle se sentait enfin complète. Le sourire radieux de la futur maman soulagea Sophia qui l'aida a se relevé, elle hocha la tête quand le regard inquiet de la mage voilà un instant son regard.

-Je serais là.

Une fois entrée dans la salle à manger tous purent voir le visage serein de la mage et furent soulager, Sinbad avait dû retenir son ami, il mit sa main sur le bras de l'albinos pour ne pas qu'il accourt, d'un signe du regard il lui fit comprendre d'attendre. Et lorsque la mage se racla la gorge pour avoir le courage de parler soutenu par Sophia le groupe eurent un peu peur de la nouvelle, elle fixa Sharrkan pour ne pas flancher.

-Euh…

-Courage Yamuraiha tu vas y arriver. Encouragea Sharrkan.

-C'est pas toi qui doit dire à ton compagnon et devant tout le monde que tu es enceinte lança t'elle agacé en regardant son amant, elle mit ses mains sur la bouche.

La femme de Drakon rigola doucement puis caressa le dos de la mage avant de partir s'assoir auprès de son époux lui fermant la mâchoire qui c'était ouverte sous l'annonce.

-Arrêtais de la regarder comme un animal de foire !

Les premiers à réalisés furent Hinahoho et Pisiti qui la félicitèrent en grand bruit suivi par Spartos plus discret, Jafar Masrur lui souriaient toujours assis, Sinbad leva son verre de vin dans sa direction avec un grand sourire, le seul qui ne bougeait pas était le futur père c'est un coup de pied du bras droit de Sinbad qui le firent redescendre sur terre. Ses yeux d'ambres posaient sur la femme qui aime virent sa terrible gêne d'être ainsi exposer à nue, il la voyait clairement se tortillais les doigts, et se mordre furieusement la lèvre, elle tapait aussi du pied montrant à quel point l'inactivité de son compagnon l'agaçait et qu'elle s'énervait il ne put que sourire avant de se lever et la faire tourner.

-Ont va être parents ?

-Oui…tu as mis du temps épéiste à la noix !

-Sale sorcière !

Il embrassa la jeune femme pour ne pas lui laissait le temps de répliquait sous les sourires rires et cries de leurs amis heureux pour leurs bonheurs.


	12. Chapter 12: 12eme nuit

Sorcière et Humain: Univers Alternatif Yamu x Sharrkan

Elle était une magicienne de génie même sa reine la grande Kougyoku appeler aussi Vinéa le savait et préservée cette mage. Son royaume avait besoin d'elle et ne pouvait se passer de son talent inné pour la magie. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux turquoises s'ennuyait elle voulait tellement voyager et connaitre d'autre endroit de le palais de sa reine mais elle devait se faire une raison le royaume sous-marins avait trop besoin d'elle.

En effet le royaume de la reine Kougyoku était celui des sirènes, des êtres magnifiques née de la magie elle-même, mais étrangement ils avaient perdu le don sauf cette sirène Yamuraiha et la lignée royale. La reine était une sirène extrêmement belle, avec de longs cheveux acajou mais lorsqu'elle utilisait son aura de reine ses cheveux se transformèrent en un magnifique bleue sa nageoire prenaient une forme différente avec deux jambes et l'épingle qu'elle avait dans les cheveux devenait une épée des plus sublimes.

La reine n'était pas seulement belle mais aussi gentille et juste, elle voyait que sa protégée se languissait mais elle ne pouvait lui accorder son souhait. Leur mémoires avait permis a la jeune sirène de devenir bien plus forte que Kougyoku et elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un atout aussi indispensable dans la survie de son peuple.

Elles avaient grandis ensemble étant plus comme deux sœurs qu'une reine et sa dame de compagnie, elles avaient appris ensemble la maitrise de leurs dons, et lorsque le père de Kougyoku mourut et qu'elle prit sa place une cassure entre les deux femmes se fit. La jeune reine avait pris pour identité Vinéa la déesse de la désolation et de l'isolement, et était heureuse de son rôle de reine alors qu'enfant elle ne rêvait que de voyage et de danger.

Yamuraiha elle rêvait toujours de partir mais elle se sentait enfermer dans son propre peuple, même si Vinéa l'autoriser à partir elle ne pourrait jamais être libre dans l'océan et elles le savaient toutes les deux. La mage laissa sa nageoire flottait dans cette eau qu'elle contrôler parfaitement, elle en venait à haïr son don pour cette vie dans une cage dorée.

Le regard perdu en direction de la surface elle poussa un énième soupire de frustration, elle avait érigé grâce à sa magie un bouclier de protection tout autour de leur royaume, et pourtant on avait toujours besoin d'elle. Heureusement elle s'autorisée certaines escapades nocturnes lorsque tous dans le palais dormaient pour fuir quelques heures à la surface et voir les étoiles.

Ce jour-là ne changea pas, dispute entre les deux femmes, puis des excuses et enfin le repas du soir, elles se quittèrent le regard remplis de peine toutes les deux. Yamuraiha pris une sacoche avec quelques objets qu'elle avait pu glaner ici et la appartenant aux humains. Elle regarda mais personnes en vus elle prit de l'élan et sortie par la fenêtre pour monter en direction de la surface.

Elle aspira un immense bol d'air et frissonna par la morsure du vent de la nuit sur ses épaules dénudés et humides, mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait son rituel, c'était sa seul liberté et seul plaisir qu'elle s'accordait. Mais ce soir-là tout changea pour la mage, elle nagea en direction de son rocher non loin des côtes, assez pour voir mais trop éloigné pour être vus, du moins c'est ce qu'elle penser car a peine elle se hissa sur le caillou qu'elle sentit une présence.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment réelle ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La sirène voulait sautait dans l'eau pour cachait sa queue, mais elle savait que c'était trop tard l'humain l'avait vu. L'homme descendait de sa barque qu'elle n'avait pas vu pour venir sur le rocher, il était aussi mate que la jeune fille était pale, des yeux d'un verts hypnotique et des cheveux blancs tranchant complétement avec son jeune âge apparent. Yamuraiha était captivait par le regard du garçon sur elle, et par sa beauté, ironique lorsqu'on y pense qu'une sirène soit charmer par un mortel et non le contraire.

-Je suis Sharrkan, je suis l'un des conseillers du roi Sinbad

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Rien…ne soyez pas effrayez je vous prie, je…je vous ai observé si longtemps je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour de si près.

Les yeux verts pétillèrent de joies et de malices, la jeune femme se mit a rougir sous le regard brulant de l'albinos, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec des hommes et encore moins a un humain. Pourtant en ce soir particulier commença une relation étrange entre les deux jeunes gens.

Yamuraiha appris beaucoup au contact du conseiller, du monde qui composait celui de Sharrkan a son passé. Le jeune homme était en effet un prince en plus d'être conseiller, mais son frère avait pris la direction du trône et lui était partis rejoindre Sinbad un homme qui avait créé son propre royaume. Il lui parla de sa passion pour l'histoire et du maniement des épées, elle lui raconta son histoire son passé, sa relation avec Kougyoku et son envie de voyager.

-Mais la magie ça n'hésite pas ?

-Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si !

La sirène se mit ardemment a réfléchir a un sort puis elle eut une idée, elle se concentra et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux un tourbillon d'eau autour de sa queue était formés, le jeune épéiste avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouvert par le miracle se déroulent devant lui, puis le tourbillon pris fin et deux magnifique jambes avaient pris place au lieu de la queue bleue de sa tendre amie. Les joues de Sharrkan pouvaient a présent concurrences les cheveux de son ami Masrur il tourna la tête et lança sa longue veste sur la jeune femme.

-ça…ça à marcher…je n'y crois pas….

-Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ?

-Non, Vinéa , mon royaume compte sur moi si j'avais réussi je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de les rejoindre.

-Et là tu en as ?

-Je me sens moins seul grâce à toi, je n'ai plus peur d'affronter mon destin.

Ces mots étaient pourtant prononcés avec tristesse et le jeune homme je savais, il tendit sa main a la sirène et l'aida a faires ses premiers pas. Il n'aurait changé sa place pour rien au monde tant son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux faisait battre son cœur.

Chaque soirs ils se retrouvèrent sur ce rocher, elle prenait parfois ses jambes et il la conduisait sur la côte et lui fit visiter le port et le palais. Ils devaient être discret, il devait la protégée a tout prix, et il savait que seul son départ définitif pourrait éviter une catastrophe pourtant il n'arrivait pas a se résigner de laisser cette femme partir loin de lui.

Ses amis l'avait vus changer, quelques mois auparavant il avait l'air préoccuper mais a présent il était sur un nuage et de plus en plus joyeux. Lui qui d'habitude draguer toutes les femmes qu'il voyait ne fixait que le large avec un grand sourire. Masrur et Sinbad l'avaient plusieurs fois taquiné mais il ne leurs répondait rien, cela les avaient inquiétés et ils l'avaient donc observaient. Masrur regardait Sharrkan partir en barque vers le long de la côte en pleine nuit, il plissa les yeux et vit des mouvements dans l'eau, il aurait pu croire a un dauphin mais il vit ce qu'il semblait être un corps sortir de l'eau.

Le lendemain Sinbad vérifia a son tour et il vit même de près lorsque la barque ramena les deux jeunes gens, la femme portait une des tenus des conseillers de son pays, deux coquillages roses sur la poitrine de longs cheveux bleus cachaient une partis de sa poitrine et deux autres coquillages vers es oreilles, le roi du pays connaissait tout le monde dans son palais mais jamais il n'avait vu cette fille.

Le troisième soir les deux hommes prirent de court le jeune Héliopath et attendaient sur le rocher, ils aperçurent une queue sortir de l'eau puis une tête, le roi la reconnue comme étant l'inconnue de la veille. Alors qu'elle allait se hisser la sirène vit avec effroi deux hommes se tenant devant elle, reculant son cœur battait la chamade, Sharrkan ne pouvait l'avoir trahis. Non pas lui…pitié…les larmes coulant sur ses joues elle était figée dans l'angoisse.

-Sinbad…Masrur…que faites-vous là ?

La voix de Sharrkan surprise et remplis de colère rassurèrent la mage mais elle savait aussi que leur secret venait d'être éventré et donc que leurs temps étaient comptés. La sirène restait dans l'eau mais se déplaça vers l'épéiste comme pour se cacher de la vue curieuse de ses amis.

-Nous voulions savoir qui tu rejoignais chaque nuit, mais nous ne pensions pas tomber sur une sirène, Sharrkan tu ne fais pas les choses a moitiés…

-Vous m'avez espionnez ?

-Euhhh oui mais pour ton bien hein

Alors que le jeune homme allait se mettre a hurler sur son roi et ami le gémissement de Yamuraiha le fit se retourner, la mage se tenait sa poitrine se mordant la langue.

-Yamu que se passe-t-il ?

-Vinéa…arrive

-Yamuraiha !

La reine des océans avait revêtus son impressionnante aura, des écailles bleus sur tout le corps lame en mains elle se posa sur l'eau comme flottant au-dessus s'interposant entre Sharrkan et la mage, le regard dure et froid. Le roi de Sindoria dévisageait la nouvelle venue et s'approcha un peu, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'épéiste pour le mettre a l'arrière. La lame de l'épée de Kougyoku le frôlait et il se mit à sourire.

-Vinéa ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Baal ?

La reine baissa un peu son arme observant alors son nouvel interlocuteur. Elle le détailla et se mit a rougir.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je me suis créé un pays vois-tu

-Mais…

-Kougyoku qui est ce ?

-Yamuraiha celui que tu vois ici, est Baal ou appeler Sinbad c'est l'un des rois des mers.

-Un triton ? Questionna la mage

-Exact un de ceux qui contrôle la magie et donc peut se changer et devenir humain. Et donc tu as créé un pays juste au-dessus de mon royaume ?

-Je voulais pouvoir protéger tes arrières.

-Tch tu n'avais pas à m'abandonner et tout serait mieux.

-Dispute de couple murmura Sharrkan en regardant sa mage d'eau en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu es sortie de ton palais ?

-Pour elle, Yamuraiha protège notre royaume et elle ne peut s'amuser a venir ici.

-Oh la petite Yamuraiha, comme tu as grandis, je ne t'avais pas reconnu tu es devenus une magnifique sirène…

-Pas touche murmura Sharrkan méchamment alors que la lame de la reine revient sur le coup du roi.

-Tu es vraiment mordu mon pauvre Sharrkan. Ecoute Vinéa tu ne pourras pas empêcher Yamu de te fuir, laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut ici elle ne craint rien et…tu pourrais venir aussi…

-J'ai un pays a défendre…

-Et des conseillers pour prendre le relais, allez ne fais pas ta tête de mule…

La reine regarda l'espoir qui résidait dans les yeux de sa sœur de cœur, trop longtemps elle l'avait enfermé et aujourd'hui qu'elle voyait son amie heureuse elle hésitait mais pourquoi ? Son royaume était en paix depuis des années et puis elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son amie jamais elle ne lui avait fait défaut. Elle rangea son épée qui reprit son apparence d'épingle à cheveux, une longue robe rose sur elle, Sinbad la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans l'eau. Elle dépassa le roi pour fixait le jeune Hélipath.

-Tu las fait pleure je te tue c'est claire

-Oui madame.

Sirène et humains peuvent vivre ensemble, certaines vives déjà parmi nous sans que l'on ne le sache et pourtant elles sont là. Yamuraiha pu visiter le royaume de SInbad en plein jour et elle découvrit les joies du soleil, Sharrkan l'épaulait la guidait à travers son apprentissage du monde des humains et son cœur se gonflait de fierté et d'amour pour cette jeune femme. Mais ils avaient à présent le temps d'apprendre s'apprivoiser et de s'aimer sous l'œil bienveillant d'un roi et d'une reine des mers.


End file.
